Far From Over
by IrishLoveForever
Summary: Sequel to You Belong to Me. Everything has gone according to their plan. The Cullens can finally rest...but when has anything ever gone smoothly for Bella and Edward? Old and new enemies are making themselves known. Dark Cullens AU/OOC On Hold
1. Foresaw

**Hello Everyone! To all new readers, this is the sequel to "You Belong to Me." So if you haven't read that yet, I would recommend that you do. If you're absolutely against reading that story and still want to read this story, that's fine too. You might be a little confused but if you have any questions just ask them in the review and I'll do my best to answer them!**

**To all old readers, HEY! I'm glad you're back! Hope you like the sequel, let me know what you think and if this is good enough to continue! **

**As usual, I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters, Stephenie Meyer does. **

**Enjoy...****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

_I can't believe I'm a vampire. I can't believe that I can think and say those words without being considered nuts. More importantly, I cannot believe I'm with Edward. MMMM…Edward. The things I want to do to him…_

Edward, Jasper, Alice and I were standing far off in the woods, so no one could spot us. We were watching the fire engulf what little there was left of Forks. Emmett and Rosalie already went off to update the Volturi on the 'situation.' The situation being that James was killed, not that either of them knew the entire story behind that event which, according to Edward, was a good thing. Apparently, it could start a war if the Volturi found out that Alice knew James was going to be killed and did nothing to stop it from happening.

I've only been a vampire for a couple of hours and I got the satisfaction of watching Jessica pay for all the shit she has ever put anyone through. Alice said I would be able to see her later, to witness the full effects of tonight's events. I smirked at the thought.

I realized I was staring off into space, for a very long time. Edward was mere inches from me, his gaze entirely focused on me. It was hard to be separated from him, even by a few feet. He had that damn seductive look on his face…fine, all his looks are seductive, but this one topped them all.

"I can't stand it anymore. You have to tell me what you're thinking." Edward closed the distance and placed his hands on the sides of my face. I just stood there, staring at him and all his glory; the sooner that I could get him alone, the better. His eyes bore into mine, as if silently asking again, what my thoughts were. I just smirked some more. Just then, a playful growl ripped out from his throat.

"Bella," he seductively said. "Don't think I won't torture you for the information I want…"

His lips grazed the side of my neck. If felt even better now than when I was human. At least I could think a little clearer. A little, being the optimal words.

"Hmm…torture? What kind of torture will I be subjected to?"

I heard Jasper groan and then growl. "First she was feeling disbelief, then lust, satisfaction, playfulness then back to lust…you guys are killing me here," he said, in a urgent tone.

_Well hello to you too, Jasper…cock-blocker extraordinaire! What…did he think by saying it fast, Edward would pull away and be like…oh ok, that's good enough for me…_

I rolled my eyes. Edward and I reluctantly pulled away from each other. I peeked around Edward to see Jasper. He was standing there alone; his gaze could burn a hole through our heads.

I sighed and walked around Edward to face Jasper. "Jasper, what's the problem and where's Alice?"

His eyes widened. "The problem?" he asked, disbelieving and chuckled darkly. "The amount of lust pouring off both of you is driving me insane, if feel so wound up and to top that, Alice said she had to go check on something so the ache in my chest is killing me."

I chuckled. "Sorry Jasper. You know we can't help it."

Edward arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back into his body. His lip grazed my neck again and then lingered over my ear. "I _guess _we can wait until Alice gets back. That way Jasper has someone to focus his attention on," he whispered into my ear.

_Yeah, I guess. Then Jasper and Alice…wait, I don't want to think of them like that. _I shook my head, hoping to dislodge that train of thoughts from my brain.

Alice quickly appeared, went to Jasper and embraced him. "I seriously can't leave you alone for two seconds, can I?"

Jasper smirked down at her. "Nope, never."

Alice smirked back at him and then turned to face Edward. "It's all set. They found her and it's set in stone now."

Edward was frozen, staring at Alice. I figured out by now that he was reading her thoughts. Not knowing what they were talking about was going to get very old, very fast. I exchanged a knowing look with Jasper; at least I could tell he agreed with me.

Edward broke his gaze away from Alice to look down at me. Seeing my expression, he said, "Sorry Love." He quickly pecked me lips. "That's how we have communicated for a long time; it's going to take some time adjusting." I immediately forgave him. _Yeah, yeah…I'm a push over…_

My expression softened. "So, what happened?"

"They found Jessica. They are taking her away now. They don't believe a word she is saying and think she is crazy."

A smile crept on my face. "Perfect."

"We will wait here a bit, while Emmett and Rosalie are in Italy. Then you can see how your present turned out. Alice will tell us what day is perfect."

I quickly brought my lips up to his. I couldn't hold back anymore. Jasper had Alice here now so he could just shove a sock in it.

Everything was perfect. Our plan to cover up what happened in Forks was working. I was finally with my Edward. I've never felt so complete. Jasper and I have been through so much and I don't even want to imagine what Edward has gone through to get to this moment. I felt confident. _I am Bella, hear me ROAR! _I felt as though nothing could touch us…that I could handle anything that came my way.

Yes, that was what I thought until Edward had to go ahead and ruin it. When Edward pulled away from our kiss, he looked down to gaze into my eyes. The next thing he said frightened me, it shook me to my core. I guess I hadn't really thought about it until he brought it up.

"Then, we will all journey to our home and you can finally meet everyone…Carlisle, Esme and everyone that works for us…"

He kept talking but my thoughts stopped on what he said. Could vampires have a panic attack? I stood there more dazed and confused than Matthew McConaughey could ever be.

_ It was time to meet the in-laws…_

**Emmett POV**

We had just arrived at Volturi. Gianna informed the coven that we here. Rosie and I have only been to Volterra a couple of times. We usually would send someone else, but under the circumstance, one of us had to go. A murdered member of a coven would not go over well if it came from a messenger. The Volturi would want one of us to explain, so there wouldn't be dire ramifications.

Something always told me that the Volturi were just looking for an excuse to fight our coven. We were the only other coven that came close to matching them in strength and power but they would not fight us without just cause. The other coven leaders from the different continents would not stand by and watch the Volturi attack us without reason. They liked to keep the peace as much as our coven did.

If you'd asked me, I find this place beyond spooky and a little old fashion for my liking. Who would want to live in such a dreary place for all eternity? _Someone who is depressed and probably not getting any, that's who! _

Just then, Heidi walked through the double doors. I had to remind myself not to look at her for too long, not that I had eyes for any other than my Rosie, but she could get extremely jealous.

Heidi sauntered toward us, stopping a mere foot away from me. _She had better watch what she does; Rosalie is going to scratch her eyes out. Hmm…that is a fight I wouldn't mind seeing…_

Rosie gave Heidi her infamous glare. Heidi just grinned at us and said, "The master's are ready to see you now."

She turned around and led the way and we followed. Rosie and I walked with our arms linked. I pecked her on the side of her cheek, trying to make her scowl disappear. She looked up at me and smiled. My mind was going to have to hold off on the mud and catfight for a less serious time.

We entered the throne room. The three "masters" of the Volturi were in their seats, facing us. I inwardly scoffed. _Who really needs a throne room? What do they do all day, sit there in silence? I'm glad we don't have to do that. I wouldn't mind me one of those big chairs though, I'll have to talk to Carlisle about that. _

I surveyed the room. Standing around, there were about eight guards. I recognized some of them from previous visits, like Felix and Demetri. Heidi was still in the room, she lingered a few steps behind us.

Aro watched us intently when we first entered the room, as if ever step we took spoke some hidden truth. Caius seemed to be sporting an angry look this evening, while Marcus wore his same indifferent expression. I inwardly chuckled at myself. At the end of my critiques, it sounded like I was one of those human fashion announcers.

I creepy smile spread across Aro's face. "Emmett and Rosalie, this is a pleasant surprise. We haven't seen you two in a very long time. What brings you to Volterra? Is it business or pleasure?"

He slowly got up and took very slow movements toward us. I instinctively held my Rosie tighter. I didn't care if he saw; he was not one I would want to trifle with. His arms rose out to his sides, in a friendly welcoming gesture. "Should I ring for Eleazar?" he asked, politely. That was something about him though, no matter what tone he used, it always was laced with some hidden meaning.

It was decided earlier on, that I would be the one to tell them what happened. Rosie, as some would say, could be quite temperamental.

"I'm sorry to say that this is for business and that we have grave news."

I could tell Aro's curiosity was peaked. He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. "I do say it must be, for you to come all this way."

I nodded toward him. _Here goes nothing. _"We are sorry to inform you that James was…uh, destroyed."

"WHAT?!" Caius's voice echoed throughout the room. I chanced a peak at Marcus. He could have been a statue; he hadn't moved one iota, since we arrived. Aro was still just standing in front of us. He was watching us intently, with his hands clasped together in front of him. He showed no sign of anger, or any other emotion, for that matter.

Caius sat up straighter in his chair. "This is an outrage! How was he killed? By your family, know doubt! Do you know what this--"

Without tearing his gaze from us, Aro held up his hand in Caius's direction to silence him. Still in the eerily calm voice, Aro said, "Now, now Caius. Let's not be so rash. I'm sure the Cullen's here have a perfectly good explanation."

He motioned with his hand to continue and said, "Proceed."

"It wasn't us. Obviously, we have no qualms with you and we do not want to start anything. He was in fact, killed by a human."

"What, a human? Preposterous!" Caius yelled and stood up. "Even if that were possible, we know that Alice foresees the future. She would have known this was coming!"

I saw Rosalie glare at him, finally unable to keep her anger inside. "She can't foresee everything! You know that her visions are subjective and they change every time someone makes a decision." She sneered at him. _Aww…my baby has been working on her anger. Back in the old days, she would have been playing basketball with his head by now. _

Caius stepped forward more and my grip on Rosalie tightened. He came up and stood next to Aro, glared down at us and said, "If that be the case, why isn't she here to defend herself?" _I wanted to punch a hole through his chest; no one talks to us like that._

Rosalie said, "Edward and Alice and with their new mates right now. It is very difficult for them to leave their side. It was more convenient for us to make the trip and inform you have what has happened."

Finally, Aro spoke up and his smile grew. "Oh, so Edward and Alice finally found their mates…and at the same time no less. Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise."

Caius just turned to face Aro. "You do not believe them, do you? This act can not go without any consequences!"

Aro reached out and touched Caius's arm. He was doing that freaky mind reading thing. He let go and Caius made his way back to the throne.

Aro turned just to face me. "Well, this is a troublesome event. Since one of us has been destroyed then I think it is acceptable for me to be able to confirm your story."

He held out his hand for me to grab. We don't let Aro touch us if we can help it. There were too many secrets, over such a long time. Alice did tell me that Aro would make this request and that the only option was to allow him to see into my mind. If I didn't then they would think us to be lying then who knows what would occur…well probably Alice, but she didn't tell me.

I reluctantly placed my hand into Aro's grasp. He clutched it with both hands. Mere seconds went by and he finally let go. I could tell Caius was waiting impatiently for his response. Aro stepped back and the smile reemerged on his face.

"It seems that they were telling the truth…and it seems that they had quite the experience over the last couple of days. Not only did Edward and Alice find their mates, but their true mates! Who happened to be best friends. You Cullens, you will never cease to amaze me."

Aro stepped away from us and walked back to his throne. He let out a sigh and said, "I guess it's time to replace James. We need to send a new representative home with the Cullens."

I saw Aro motion for the vampire Alec to join him. Alec went up to his master and Aro whispered something in his ear. Alec nodded and quickly left the room.

I was relieved we were almost out of there. This coven was too creepy for me. Aro turned back to us. "Do tell my dear friend Carlisle that I give him my best."

"Certainly," Rosalie said.

"Oh and Emmett, I must say you have the most interesting mind." Aro's eyebrow rose as he looked back between Heidi and Rosie. _Oh yeah…right…my thoughts from earlier. _

Aro's mouth turned up into a small half grin. _Great, now I have to explain that one to Rosie later. _

"And no Emmett, for your information, we do not just sit around all day in silence."

"Umm…" I said. Then I tried desperately to think of all the awkward things from my mind that he could bring up. Geez, there were too many. I was thankful when I heard the door open up. _Thank you distraction!_

"Ah, here is our new liaison now."

I turned to see who was following Alec and my eyes widened.

_Aww shit! Not that crazy ass bitch…_

_

* * *

_**Eh? Eh? Do we like? Do we not? Maybe a little of both? I don't know, so you should review and tell me!**

**Oh, also I wrote an entry for the "To Kill a Cullen" contest. I tried to make it funny. The story has thought rambling Bella who is in way over her head. Not unlike this Bella. I have over 200 hits for that story and all of zero reviews. :( So...you should check that out too! Yup...that's all. Hope you enjoyed!  
**


	2. Arrived

**First, I don't even know what to say….I suck for not updating in so long. Sorry? Not ALL of it was my doing though. My laptop not only broke once since I last updated, but then again recently. At least this time I didn't lose everything and have to buy a new one. That's just the beginning of my luck so I won't bore you with the rest. Honestly, with my luck, you'd think my name was Murphy. **

**So, since I didn't update in forever and lost this chapter the first time my computer crashed, I figured when I rewrote it I would just make it longer. Well…I did, and boy was Carlisle hard to depict. And today, I almost just scrapped all eleven pages of this chapter and rewrote it in Edward's point of view.*sigh***

**Well anyways, on to happier topics. My one-shot "The Day I Had" won Judge's Pick in the "To Kill a Cullen" contest! Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and voted for my entry!**

**Also, much thanks to ****MarianneNorthmanCullen****, who made a couple of wonderful banners for 'You Belong to Me.' The links are in my profile, if you want to take a look at them!**

**So...here is the new chapter! Let me know what you think.**

**Enjoy…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

_Deep breathes Bella….deep breathes…._

According to Edward we were almost to their residence. I knew I couldn't pass out anymore but that thought didn't ease my worries. I knew Jasper would probably make fun of me if it wasn't for the fact he was thinking the same thing.

We ran up a hill and I abruptly stopped. _Holy freakin' moly! _Their house was big…and by big I mean….well, I can't even come up with a witty repartee because my mind has shut down.

Edward stopped we he noticed my actions. Chuckling he ran up towards me and stood between me and the grand house.

"By that look, I can presume that you like the manor?" he questioned with a grin on his face.

"Manor? Manor? That's the size of a freakin' state!" I exclaimed in disbelief. "How many people live there exactly? The equivalency of ten football teams?"

He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "Never really stays the same amount. People tend to be killed over disobedience, betrayal, idiotic behavior…etc." Edward had a nonchalant kind of tone, like these events tend to happen very often.

"Oh." I glanced around him and glimpsed at the house again. "Not really what I expected."

He half smiled at me while tilting his head to the side. "What did you expect? Coffins?" He chuckled at me again.

I raised an eyebrow at him and playful smacked his arm. "Pfff…no don't be ridiculous!" _Yeah, I only pictured a big castle with gargoyle statues perched on every corner and when the huge dark castle came into view, a lightning bolt conveniently flashed across the night sky. Oh, and scary music played as I saw the silhouette of_ _bats against the back drop of the moon…but that was it…._Did I mention that I was glad Edward couldn't read my mind?

"Come on Love, let's go." He grasped my hand and we caught up with Alice and Jasper who stopped to wait for us.

In no time at all we entered through the front doors. I could see a few vampires scattered throughout the perimeter, none of them gave any indication that they noticed our arrival. I wondered if that was what they were supposed to do. I would have to ask Edward later about the procedure of things. I was happily avoiding the subject the entire voyage here but I guess I'll have to be 'in the know' so I don't make a complete fool of myself. _Oh, how I love the phrase 'ignorance is bliss.'_

We made our way down the hall. Edward grasped my hand tighter. He may have sensed my tension increasing or maybe he was using Jasper's ability. Much to my annoyance, over the past couple weeks he has been honing in on Jasper's ability to get a glimpse of what I was thinking.

I realized I had no idea where we were going. Edward may have told me, but I was trapped in my hazy filled mind that was full of panic and somehow still lust. _Geez, Edward and I have not nearly had enough alone time together. Bedroom? Yes? Could that be where we are going….no, Alice and Jasper are following; they wouldn't come with us there._

I tried to push that feeling aside but it only made it worse. _Screw it, they can watch for all I care, I just need Edward stat. Paging Dr. Get-in-my-pants-this-instance!_

I was shaken out of my thoughts when a very attractive and _very female _vampire came around the corner and blocked our path.

She gave a small smile in our direction while pushing aside a piece of blonde hair that fell in front of her face. She bowed her head slightly in a greeting gesture. "Edward, Alice, it is good to see you returned safely."

My possessiveness magnified a hundredfold. I pulled Edward closer to me while never breaking my glance from the chick. _Mine! _

I could hear Jasper chuckling at me but I refused to turn and glare at him. Not wanting to take my eyes off the female, until I determined her not to be a threat…which was not going to happen unless she got plastic surgery to remove the beautiful right off her face!

Before Edward or Alice had a chance to respond, a tall male vampire with long sandy colored hair rounded the corner and stopped right next to the female vampire. I could see Jasper out of the corner of my eye. His face dropped and he wrapped his arm around Alice's waist, pulling her closer into him. _Hah! I hope the amount of smugness I feel will knock him right on to his ass!_

"Kate…Garrett. It is good to see you as well. I hope everything has been running smoothly in our absence." Edward spoke in the calm but authoritative voice that I had only heard a handful amount of times.

I saw Garrett's hand caressing Kate's back and she leaned into his touch. _Hmm, must be mates…ok maybe less than a threat than I originally thought…but I'm still watching you girly. _

"Yes, quiet and everything is in order…" Kate trailed off and looked up to Garrett. Her tone indicated that something was off. I glanced at Garrett waiting for her to finish her statement. Garrett was looking at Edward with a look of apprehension.

"How long?" Edward asked. I studied his reaction, hoping to deduce what they were talking about. His jaw tensed and his eyebrows slightly pushed together.

Garrett looked down at the ground briefly then back up at Edward. "Shortly after your party left Forks…we sent him to make sure everything was in order, per usual in this sort of situation, but we haven't heard word from Randall since."

"What is Carlisle's take of the situation?"

"He doesn't know what to think. This is very unlike Randall. This is one of the reasons he wanted to see you two right away…" he stopped to glance quickly at Jasper then me "…besides from the obvious of course. He's hoping that Alice can shed some light on the situation," Garrett trailed off and looked toward Alice.

Alice's eyes glazed over, almost a minute went by. It's only been a couple weeks since I have been in her company, but even I knew it didn't take her this long to find what she's looking for.

"Nothing?" Edward questioned, tilting his head to the side.

Her eyebrows were pushing together in confusion and her face showed complete distress. "I'm drawing a blank…a blank! I know this has happened once or twice before, but usually if I concentrate hard enough, I can make out something. I know I haven't been seeing as much lately but I have been focused on other things!" She turned and looked at Jasper.

He wrapped her up in his arms and slightly rocked back and forth. "Don't worry. I'm sure there is an explanation."

Edward turned back from Alice and faced Garrett and Kate. I could tell he was worried, whether it was obvious to the others or not. I didn't need Jasper, to be in tone with Edward's feelings.

"We'll see Carlisle now." It wasn't a polite suggestion or a request, Edward's tone was hard and he wanted immediate action. They both nodded their heads and turned around. We swiftly made our way down the hall; half way down Garrett quickly kissed Kate and turned left down another long corridor. I tried to see where it led to but it seemed to extend forever.

We abruptly stopped in front of two very large wooden doors. Kate opened both in one swift motion. My stomach felt like it was bunched up in knots. _Oh God, can vampires throw up? Stupid nerves. Maybe with this apparent bad news, it won't be a big fuss that Jasper and I are here…._

Inner Bella just shook her head at me, …_doubt it…._

I sighed and walked forward. The room was huge; the ceiling went up and towards the middle, kind of like how you would see at church. I withheld my laughter, thinking of the irony that a vampire's home reminded me of a church. And the stuff that Edward told me about Carlisle…well, he is anything but saintly.

There was a huge table in the center of the room. It probably could sit around 30 different people. At the head of the table, there was one chair that stood out. It was different than all the rest. It was clear that the chair belonged to the one in charge. _This must be where they 'take care of business.' Could I do that? Do I have to be a part of that?_

_Johnson, I need those files on my desk pronto! _I silently chuckled at my joke.

_....yeah, maybe I could. I just need to find myself one of those cordless head sets and an assistant named Johnson who wouldn't mind being around someone who could kill him at the drop of a hat…_

My ridiculous ramblings were interrupted when Kate spoke. I sighed, because they were helping me stay distracted from the current situation.

"Carlisle…Edward, Alice and their mates have arrived."

"Thank you Kate, that will be all." A voice came from somewhere. As she quickly left the room I scanned the area to locate the voice. Damn. What was the point of vampire senses if I can't even see someone in the same room?

_Well, he IS the leader of all the vampires in the North American continent. _My gaze traveled up to the ceiling, half expecting to see him hanging upside down. Inner Bella hit her hand against her forehead, obviously not amused by my presumptions.

Out from the corner, walked a hell of a good looking man. He looked slightly older than the rest of us. It seemed that ever piece of his short dirty blonde hair was perfectly placed, unlike Edward's which seemed to shoot in every direction. He slowly walked towards us, hands in his pockets, like he was the poster boy of calmness. Something about the way he walked gave off confidence, and you could tell by the way he walked the amount of power he held.

He stopped a few feet short of us. The red eyes that I have become accustom of seeing quickly scanned Jasper and I in an appraising manner. He glance quickly went to Edward and Alice.

"Edward, Alice, I am glad to see you made it home safely. Especially after the disconcerting news I heard."

I wouldn't lie if I said I was slightly afraid of this man, but more so I was drawn in to him. When he spoke, I felt like I was deeply enthralled with every one of his words. My mind swiftly went to images of making "Vote for President Carlisle" posters.

"Thank you Carlisle. Kate and Garrett filled us in on the situation," Edward said. He was all serious now, it was weird seeing him like this after the last couple weeks was nothing but fun, playfulness, and uh, well, I'll just say it…sex.

"They have now?" Carlisle turned to Alice. "Do we know where little Randall has run off to? Has someone impeded his task or is he going on a self appointed vacation?"

Carlisle smirked and his eyes brows rose slightly. "I just need to know if I should anticipate destroying those who interfered with my plans or the pleasure of teaching Randall a lesson about following orders." He waved his hand around in a nonchalant kind of manner.

_Apparently this was an everyday topic…should we destroy them over there…maybe massacre the nearby village…_The inner sarcasm came to a screeching halt, when the venom began to pool in my mouth. I didn't realize how hungry I became. I pushed the venom back down my throat, and tried my best to stay on topic.

Alice sighed. "I don't know."

Carlisle's eyebrow rose high on the perfectly sculpted face of his. His lip turned up in amusement and he cocked his head to one side. "You…don't…know…" Carlisle spoke in amazed and semi-disbelieving tone. "Well, this is definitely something new."

I turned to see Alice's head bow in defeat. "I'm sorry. I don't know what the matter is. I have always at least seen _something _before. It's like a complete blank!" His tone was full of disappointment and slight frustration, it was uncanny to see her display these sorts of emotions. Jasper who was to her right, rubbed comforting circles on her back.

Carlisle walked right up to Alice and placed his hand under her chin, cupping it. He raised her face up so they were looking right into each other's eyes.

"Don't fret Alice, everyone has an off day. We just get to do this the old fashioned way. Follow the trail, hunt them down and destroy them." He grinned down at her and her frown turned into a small smile.

Jasper was standing in between Edward and Alice. I saw him tense when Carlisle touched Alice. It seemed like he was about to dislodge Carlisle from Alice, but Edward, moving faster than the flash himself, grasped Jasper's arm and squeezed tightly.

Carlisle dropped his hand from Alice and took a step back from us. Whether or not he saw Jasper's motions was unclear, either way, he went on as if nothing had happened. "Now that we have discussed the situation at hand, it's time to meet the newest additions to our coven."

His smile grew and it was as if his whole demeanor changed. I could just tell he was going to be a hard individual to read.

He looked back and forth between us. "Bella and Jasper! Welcome to the Cullen coven. I'm sure by now Edward and Alice told you most of what goes on here."

I looked over at Jasper, we made eye contact and looked back toward Carlisle and nodded.

"Quite the silent one's you picked up…" Carlisle shifted his gaze toward Alice "…I did always picture you with a hyper one, like yourself, but this makes sense too…kind of balances you out." Carlisle chuckled darkly.

"And have you two displayed any gifts?" he inquired.

"Yes," Jasper said.

Alice piped up. "Jasper has already begun to display his gift. He can feel others emotions and he has started to project emotions onto others." _Geez, just give him an A and call it a day…_

Carlisle face displayed a brief moment of being impressed and Alice continued, "And he already has shown brief hints of the power he has gotten from being my mate."

Carlisle seemed a little taken a back but quickly hid it. "Really? How unusual indeed. Usually those don't surface until the mates spent more time together…" Carlisle trailed off deeply in thought. After a moment he looked up, waiting for Alice to elaborate.

"He had seen brief interpretations of the future but he hasn't since he changed."

Carlisle head snapped toward Jasper then back to Alice. "You mean…while he was human, he displayed this ability?"

Alice nodded. "It only happened twice. It was after we arrived to town and only while he was sleeping."

Edward spoke up. "As human, I think that his mind could only handle the changes better while he was in an unconscious state."

Carlisle nodded and walked to the nearest window. "Intriguing indeed." After a moment of contemplation he walked back towards us. "I wonder when the powers will manifest themselves again. It's not like he can become unconscious now that he is a vampire."

Carlisle then turned toward Edward and I. _Oh, great…my turn. Why did we start with Jasper? Weren't you supposed to start with the non-impressive act first to lead up to something great? No, let Jasper go first and make it impossible to follow THAT act!_

"How about little Bella?" _Pfff, little? He has seen Alice, right?_

Edward seemed to stand a little taller. I felt like shrieking under Carlisle intense gaze. Then I heard Edward speak, "Bella's mind, before and still is, closed off to my gift."

Never looking away from me, Carlisle smirked. "Seems Bella has a few tricks up her sleeve, I do wonder what could come of that. Able to block Edward's power…"

"Well, I don't know about that. I'm sure my mind is just broken or something…"

Carlisle gave a short chuckle, obviously amused by my words. "Nonsense Bella, it has taken me lifetimes to figure out how to keep my mind from Edward, and I still can't fully be silent to him."

If I could still blush, I would have done it right then and there. Carlisle lips twitched up in a smirk before turning away from me.

"Since Eleazar is in Italy, we will have the sisters' work with them to help develop their powers."

I felt Edward go rigid next to me. I heard Alice and Edward speak almost simultaneously.

Alice saying, "I don't think that is necessary…"

While Edward growled out, "We are more than capable of teaching--"

"ENOUGH!" Carlisle yelled. My eyes widened. _Holy shit, we made him angry. Who are these 'sisters' and why can't we see them?_

Carlisle's angry gaze shifted back and forth between Alice and Edward. "While Eleazar is gone, you know they are the next best individuals to teach them the use of their own powers. They have been around almost as long as we have and they have experience in this matter."

Edward and Alice gave a curt nod and everyone visibly relaxed. I didn't need to be Jasper, the vampire-emotional-thermometer, to know that tensions were running high.

Carlisle's welcoming smile returned and so did his pleasant voice. "Now, I'm sure that you want to settle in after you large journey. We can finish this discussion later and properly introduce the new additions to our coven later." Carlisle turned toward Edward. "I expect to see Alice and yourself, later on this evening, we have much more to discuss since you have been gone for a while."

"Yes, Carlisle." Edward's response quick and laced with annoyance.

"Don't worry..." Carlisle turned to look at me "…I won't bother you for a bit; I figure you will be busy for awhile." Carlisle's eyes started to roam down from my face to the rest of my body. _Oh, this isn't good._ If I were still human, my face would be redder than a tomato.

I felt Edward's body shake, as if he were growling but no sound was coming out. My eyes darted quickly from Carlisle's intense gaze.

"Where's Esme?" Alice quickly spoke up.

Edward looked at her gratefully. Carlisle's head quickly glanced toward Alice. "Hmm? Oh, she's making sure the new accommodations are set up for our new guest."

"Guest?" Alice's head tilted to the side. Her face again showing obvious signs of distress.

Carlisle lost all amusement in his face. "You don't know? Not only once, but twice you have missed something?"

Her eyes widened. "I don't know what is happening…I guess I have been distracted." She quickly glanced in Jasper's direction.

"Mary Alice!" Carlisle snapped. _Mary Alice? Mary Alice? Hold back the snicker Bella, for the love that is all holy, do not laugh! _Mental imagines of Alice as a nun filled my head. _Haha…Sister Mary Alice…_

Alice looked at Edward who just rolled his eyes. It was apparently that Alice did not like to be full-named. _Well get over it sister, we all have been there, I've heard my fair share of 'Isabella Marie Swan' from an angry Charlie…_

"I will _not_ accept these lapses to continue. I can allow misses once or twice, but you will stay on task, especially with all that is happening and our current threats."

"Who is the new guest?" Edward insisted.

Carlisle just looked at him intently. Edward eyes widened. I was about to ask who when I saw Alice's eyes glazed over.

"When?" Edward urgently asked at Carlisle.

"They only just arrived shortly before you did."

Alice came out of her vision and looked at Edward then Jasper. The double doors burst open and hit the wall with a loud bang.

"Honey, we're hommme!" Emmett's loud voice rang through the room. Rosalie walked in behind him, rolling her eyes.

They swiftly walked over to us. I glanced around the big wall known as Emmett to see what the big deal is. I saw who followed behind them. She looked like any other vampire I've seen so far. She did have a smug grin plastered on her face, which yelled, 'I know something you don't know.' I wouldn't mind wiping that clean off her face. Also, she was a female, so in my book, she was a threat toward _my _Edward…but, that wasn't any new feelings than I already had.

I leaned toward Jasper while the rest were intently watching the new arrival saunter toward us. I tapped his shoulder, he glanced down at me. With my thumb sticking out, I pointed it toward the new arrival and said, "Wonder who the redhead is…"

* * *

**Ah! There you go. I know a lot of you wondered who the crazy ass bitch was. In the last chapter I tried to be all stealthy with who it was. Some of you did guess it though. **

**So, what's her plan? Who does Carlisle want to train Jasper and Bella? (Well…I think you know that one, lol) And why doesn't Edward and Alice want them to teach their mates? Hmmmm?**

****Quick question…I know a lot of you added this story to alert when I put the first chapter up, but just recently I received a bunch of emails notifying the alerts for this story. Not that I have any problems with that, haha, I'm just curious where you all came from, relatively around the same time. A random click of the mouse, another site or did you hear about it? **

**..  
**

**To answer some reviews from before:**

**runswitVamps1988****- **lol thank you! The answers to your questions are yes and yes. Haha

**vampsrulewolvesdont****- **haha yeah, Bella's thinking has never quite made sense. It may have not been Tanya standing behind Alec, but that doesn't mean she isn't in the story….

**Emma-girl****/ ****ElohcinRayne** - Thank you for reviewing! Well…you got to see Carlisle, I don't know if he came across quite how I wanted him to…let me know what you think!

**SharkGurl**- haha, loved your review…do hope that limb held out though. Lol

**Green-eyed-sweetie****-** wow thank you! I'm glad my story got you to review! I'll just have to cross my fingers and hope I go two for two…

**HopeStreet**- haha, your review definitely summed up the story quite nicely! It's a whole bunch of crazy dashed with a little evil. Lol thanks for reviewing!

**Mew-Mew-Fan08****-** lol wow, thanks! As for Jake towards Bella, don't know if I should say…oh what the hell, why not…nah, she isn't his imprint…but that's all I'm saying…oh, and thanks for reviewing….now, I'm done….

**kimbo acp****-** Well…Jessica was indeed burnt, but besides that, she was just tortured for a couple hours, both physically and mentally…you know, the usual…lol As for who found Angela, I can't say that yet. Any guesses?

**goldinox**- You will definitely see Angela again. As for Ben, that's up in the air. I have no immediate plans to bring him back. Thanks for reviewing!


	3. Deliberations

**Hey everyone! Thanks everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favorites. I know it's not coming along as fast as I would like but I'll do the best I can. lol**

**Sorry, this chapter is unbeta'd. I _just_ finished it AND I am uber tired...so don't be surprised if it's riddled with mistakes...lol. **

**Enjoy...  
**

* * *

**Bella POV**

_I leaned toward Jasper while the rest were intently watching the new arrival saunter toward us. I tapped his shoulder and he glanced down at me. With my thumb sticking out, I pointed it toward the new arrival and said, "Wonder who the redhead is…"_

Jasper just shrugged his shoulders and returned his gaze forward, analyzing, as if he were trying to decipher that answer himself.

Carlisle let out a low sigh. "Emmett, must you always make such a theatrical entrance?"

Emmett just chuckled and went to speak, but before he could respond Carlisle made his way over to the redhead. He had a half grin plastered on his face that reminded me of Edward's. I briefly wondered if traits can be based on to other vampires. She placed her hand in his and he kissed the back of it. "Victoria, it has been too long. We are thrilled to have you stay with us."

Edward, who was holding me against his body, let out low disbelieving breath. I was the only one close enough to hear him. I would have to ask him later what it was about. I was perplexed. After everything we had gone through, how could this vampire do anything to us? Why was it such a big deal that she was here? She came with Rosalie and Emmett so she must be a member of the Volturi, but she is just one member. Could she really be a threat to us?

I didn't even want to think of a possible answer. It was supposed to be the blissful happy part of my existence. I found Edward, well…he found me, we were finally together and it was supposed to be nothing but sunshine and friggin' rainbows from there on out! So help me God, if that chick screwed up anything, I wouldn't be responsible for my actions. If a war was a result, to hell with it, I would take on the entire Volturi by myself…

I felt a hand grip my shoulder and looked up to see Jasper looking at me quizzically. Calm hastily washed over me and I was able to control my anger. _Wow…kind of got a little out of control there…_

His eyebrow raised and I just shook my head at him. It wasn't the time to tell him what's wrong. He slowly looked away, knowing he would get the answer out of me later.

"Thank you Carlisle," Victoria said, in a much higher voice than I imagined she had. "I'm sure my time here will be…productive."

Edward tilted his head to the side, trying to uncover her hidden meaning while Carlisle just kept his perfect face, perfectly neutral.

"Hmm…well, yes. I hope you find you living arrangements adequate then?"

Before she could answer, in what I could only decipher as forced unnecessary pleasantries, Edward interrupted.

"We are sorry about your loss," Edward said, quickly. My head quickly snapped up to look at him. His jaw was set and his glare had more force behind it. He continued to stare intently at Victoria. Sometimes, and I do stress only sometimes, wish he could just read my mind so I could ask him with the hell he was doing.

I saw her face fall from her unemotional expression to one of disbelieving hatred. For a split second, her eyes widened and her mouth formed into a sneer, as if she was about to let out a hiss. However, she stopped herself, and returned to her neutral expression.

_What the hell was that about? _

Of course there was something else I didn't know about. Edward and I were going to have one _hell _of a talk when we get together…well, after I reacquainted myself with his body…especially those lips….but then one _hell _of a talk…

"Thank you." She all but sneered out. After glaring at Edward for what seemed like forever, her expression changed slowly into a smug grin before turning back to Carlisle.

"I think I will go settle in, if you don't mind. Maybe we can catch up in a little while when…" she turned to look at Edward and I "…there are less distractions present."

"Of course," Carlisle responded. He stepped back and held out his hand toward the door.

She made a quick exit. I turned to Edward to speak but he held up a finger indicating that I should wait. After another minute went by, he said, "Ok, she's out of range. She won't be able to hear us talk."

"Edward! Do you think it was wise to bring that up?" Alice said.

I sighed and looked at Jasper with a chagrined expression. He gave me the same look back. I wondered how long will we be out of the loop.

"Yes. It was crystal clear that she was hiding something. I thought if I brought up the subject when she least expected it, then it would force her to let her guard down."

Edward's head snapped to me. I, apparently, had started to growl out of annoyance.

Jasper, thankfully spoke up. "Yes, do you mind filling us in on the situation? We _all _can't be mind readers." His eyes glowering in Edward's direction.

Rosalie answered first. "Victoria is…_was _James's mate." I may have resembled a cartoon character because my eyes were bulging out of my head.

"What?" I snarled at the mention of his name.

"Why is she the one here?" Jasper growled out.

"For all the people for Aro to send to replace James…she is not qualified to be a diplomat…even less than James was," Alice stated.

Carlisle nodded in agreement. He slowly walked to the other side of the room with his hands clasped behind his back. He stopped for a second in contemplation and turned to face us again. "That is indeed the case. I feel as my old acquaintance Aro has something up his sleeve, per usual," Carlisle stated with an exacerbated sigh. "I forward to the day when he just gets bored with all of his plans and manipulations…but I doubt that day will ever come. Edward what did you get from her?"

He breathed heavily out of his nose, trying to compose himself before responding. "Not much. For someone who hasn't been around me, she is _very _well trained at keeping her thoughts hidden. I knew something was wrong. _That _is why I asked her about her loss, hoping that it would jar her long enough to let something slip."

Carlisle's eyebrows rose. "And?"

Edward closed his eyes in defeat. "I didn't get much. Nothing was concrete, but just the overall impression of anger, more specifically…her anger directed toward Alice and I."

Jasper and I hissed at that. Edward pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head in an attempt to placate me. "No need to worry love, I won't allow her to do _anything _against us."

_Doesn't make me feel any better…_

"Why towards you?" I asked, trying to reel in the panic. _Maybe, I could just go kill her now…make her regret ever coming near us! _Inner Bella nodded her head in agreement. She may as well been limbering up, ready to take down that bitch and any other threatening my mate and coven.

Edward glanced at Emmett before lowering his head and hardening his already angry expression. "I can take a guess…" Edward divulged under his breath, so much so that I almost didn't hear it.

"I'm guessing it's the same thing that Caius originally thought. He wondered why Alice didn't see it in a vision and stop it, and as everyone knows, what Alice sees…so does Edward," Emmett stated.

"Didn't you—" Alice began and was cut off by Emmett.

Emmett raised his hands, in a mock sign of defeat. "Don't worry munchkin. We explained everything to Aro and he said he believed us. It doesn't mean that Victoria believes us. You know how she always acted a few cards short of a full deck." Emmett then laughed at his own joke.

Jasper quickly interjected. "Her thoughts may be well guarded but her emotions are far from it. She may have had time to prepare herself against Edward, but not me. Not only did I feel an abundance of anger, like Edward said, but a combination of deception and smugness," Jasper said, matter-of-factly.

Carlisle looked impressed by Jasper's analysis then contemplative. "There is no doubt that she is planning something. I would have guessed so anyways since James was her mate. We can't say for certain she is acting on her own or for the Volturi. And with the few times that we have crossed paths, it's easy to say she is a…unorthodox being…even for our kind."

"I think the correct term you are looking for Carlisle is 'crazy ass bitch.'" Emmett stated with a grin. Rosalie just walked closer and smacked his arm.

Carlisle sighed again which just made Emmett laugh more.

I had witnessed a lot of things that the Cullen's did. And for them to refer someone in such terms as 'unorthodox' and 'crazy ass bitch' then she must be something to fear.

_I will be damned…well for a second time…if she is going to do anything against any one of us. I will be keeping a close eye on her. _

My mind quickly shifted from image to image, finding the perfect way I could kill her. _It's not like this Aro fellow can read MY mind, so he'll never find out…wait, that's right he can't, so if I can just finagle a way to do it without anyone else finding out…_

Emmett quickly clasped his hands together, which in turn, jarred me out of my murderous thoughts. "Alright folks, Rosie and I are going to be heading out for a bit…we have some…" Emmett hesitated for a minute, trying to find the right word to say "…catching up to do. "

He didn't seem all that worried about the maybe impending danger, so maybe I shouldn't…Edward and Alice did say that newborns emotions were equivalent to a roller coaster.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Can't even wait one hour after we get home…"

Before she could even finish her statement, Emmett swooped in and hoisted her over his shoulders. "Nope I can't," he stated while quickly smacking her ass.

I have never seen Rosalie be left speechless before. It looked like she was about to yell at him but Emmett quickly spoke before she had a chance. "So…on that note we're stepping out for a bit."

Carlisle was shaking his head back and forth. "Fine, but I need to speak with you shortly about your visit to Italy. I'll need a full report."

"No problem," Emmett yelled running out the door. "I have some things to discuss with you as well, regarding a certain chair…" his voice trailed off.

Carlisle looked at Edward who just stated, "You don't want to know."

Edward looked pensive and ran his hand through his hair.

Carlisle cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention toward him. "I think we should adjourn for now. Emmett may have the right idea in a way. We should take a step back and look at the situation, there is no reason to jump to any conclusions. We have plenty of time to figure out the best course of action. I'm sure you want some…quality time with one another." Carlisle smirked while glancing at each of us.

"I think that will be best," Edward exclaimed. He looked from Carlisle to me. His expression quickly changed and his eyes started to darken up.

_Oh, it's THAT time! _I let out a small giggle of excitement. _Wow…seriously, could I be any more insane with my emotions? _

"You can always give them a tour of the premises," he said, jokingly, knowing that was the last thing on our minds.

I subconsciously moved closer toward Edward. _Screw the tour…I'll be screwing something else in the mean time!_

Carlisle let out a dark chuckle and my head snapped up. _Oh, was he still here?_

"That settles it. Tomorrow, I want Edward and Alice to meet with me. We have things to go over, especially over what happened in Forks." He gave them a hard look.

_Could he know what really happened? I thought only Edward, Jasper, Alice and I knew. No, he doesn't…not possible…maybe?_

"Won't you need us there as well?" Jasper asked.

"Usually, yes. However, you and Bella will be busy. You will be starting your training."

"So soon?" I said out loud not meaning to. I ran my hand up and down Edward's back. The thought of being separated from him disheartened me.

Carlisle took a step closer to me, gazing right into my eyes. "Yes. It is imperative that you learn as fast as possible. You must be able to fight and harness you powers. I don't know what the Volturi plan to do, but it is clear something has started. With you two trained as soon as possible, it gives us a better chance at defeating whatever comes our way," Carlisle said with much resolve. I couldn't look away. I was so enthralled; I felt the need to fight.

I felt Edward's hand being placed on my lower back. The act pulled me from Carlisle's gaze and I looked to see Edward smirking down at me. "No need to worry about that right now." He looked back to Carlisle and gave him a pointed look. "We'll be seeing you tomorrow."

"Right." Carlisle grinned. "I have some tasks that I need to go accomplish. I need to go unwind a bit then I am going to be dealing with the Randall situation."

Alice and Edward gave Carlisle a quick nod before he made his swift exit. Edward scowled and turned toward Alice. "Is he going to Esme?"

Alice's eyes glazed over. When she came out of her trance, her scowl mirrored Edward's. "No," she stated, simply.

_Who was he going to see? _I raised an eyebrow at Alice and Edward, while crossing my arms.

Alice saw me and gave a small smile. "I'll leave _that _one for Edward to explain." She turned and grabbed Jasper's hand. Before they made their exit, Alice turned back towards me, and let out a small chuckle. "As of now, I can only imagine…" She gave a quick chuckle and continued, "The way you were possessive and jealous towards me when we first met…I do wonder what your reaction will be towards--"

Edward snarled in Alice's direction, interrupting her statement. She just smugly grinned back at him.

"What?" she innocently asked. "She'll have to know by tomorrow and I can see that you will be too chicken to tell her before necessary. You'll thank me later brother…" she trailed off saying in a sing-song voice as she dashed out of the room with Jasper in tow.

I looked up at Edward with the most intimidating face I could muster. "Edward…who was she talking about--" before I could finish I felt him press his lips up against mine.

He started to move his lips against mine. A small growl was emitting from his chest.

_Why I ought to…can't believe he's trying to distract me…it's not going to…work…_

He hands went to my lower back as he pulled me up against him.

_Must not be distracted..._

He picked me up, not ever breaking our kiss. My legs, moving on their own accord, wrapped around his waist. I laced my fingers through his hair pulling him close to me. I felt him nip my bottle lip.

_Had to ask…something…_

When he placed me on the table, all coherent thoughts went flying out the window…Inner Bella, happily waved bye to them. _Oh, screw it. I'm sure it can wait. _

_

* * *

_

**What do you think? Let me know, I'm too tired now to know if it makes any sense. **

**So... I've been asked by some if I'm planning on having lemons in this story. I _planned _on writing a lemon in the next chapter...but, I never wrote one before...so it may be quite bad. So, if I can write one without it being horrendous, or find some help with writing it, it will be in the next chapter. If not, then I'll just leave it vague and up to your imagination. haha**

**Oh, I also have a thread for You Belong to Me/this story on the Twilighted website, so check it out if you like! **

**Here's the link: **http://www (dot) twilighted (dot) ?f=33&t=8961


	4. Surprises

**Hey everyone! So…you know what I recently just found out? That 'You Belong to Me' was nominated for a Indie TwiFic award for '****Canon or AU story that knocks you off your feet.' I didn't even know until someone mentioned it in a review over on the Twilighted website. The voting is long over and I didn't win or anything, but that was awesome to find out! I know that a story has to be nominated a couple times to be put in a category, so anyone who nominated or voted for the story, big thanks!!**

**So…I'm working on a new story called '****Suspicions: The Tale of the Maybe Vampire****' Only the prologue is up, but I sent chapter one to my beta a couple of days ago, so hopefully it will be up soon. **

**The synopsis: **

Geeky Bella has a theory. She suspects that popular Edward Cullen is not who he claims to be. Being one not to let things go, she decides to investigate. Are her crazy speculations true or will she be left feeling foolish? Most importantly, how far is she willing to go to prove herself accurate?

**So…I've been trying to finish this chapter all day long. Real life kept getting in the way. lol Sorry, if there are any mistakes. This chapter isn't beta'd.**

**Enjoy… **

**

* * *

  
**

**Bella POV**

I didn't really remember most of what transpired over the last eight or so hours. I could understand how that was hard to believe, me being a vampire and all and having my super memory. However, making love to Edward was mind blowing and if you could believe it, it was a tad hard to formulate coherent thoughts.

_It wasn't the only thing that was hard…_

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Inner Bella could be quite immature sometimes, she was right…but never-the-less immature.

I rolled over so I was lying on my back. I could feel the sheets of Edward's bed wrap around my entire body. It was probably a bad idea knowing how my mind works but I let my thoughts drift.

I hoped we didn't break that big important table. I hadn't even met most of the vampires that resided in the manor and I really didn't want overdriven sex Bella to be their first impression. How did we make it back to the room? Did anyone see us? Was I even wearing _any _clothes?! How were they supposed to take me serious as a leader when they probably saw my naked body?

I threw both arms over my eyes and groaned. I felt Edward shift next to me. I could almost hear the smirk in his voice when he spoke.

"Sore, are we?"

I lowered my arms but refused to look at him. I would not be swayed by his sexiness. He would just smile at me and make it seem like there was no issue.

I heard him chuckle a little and I couldn't help but display a small smirk.

"I didn't think vampires could get sore, but if one could, you would definitely be the one to find a way."

_Damn right, he was like one fine toned sex machine. _

He laughed again and I felt his hand grasp my chin and turn it towards me. Seeing my expression his smile slightly dropped. His head cocked to the side while his eyes slightly squinted. I would have bet my entire life savings that, at that moment, he was probably wishing that he could read my mind. Not that the bet would get me much, if I remembered correctly back to my small pathetic bank account in Forks, it was a measly eight-six dollars and thirteen cents.

"What's the matter love?" he asked confused.

I sighed. I might as well have got it over with.

"Alright Edward…I am going to ask you a question and you have to tell me the truth…no matter how bad it is," I exclaimed.

Still on his stomach, he propped himself up with his elbows. I watched as the sheet fell down his back, _just barely _covering his body. I subconscious licked my lips.

He spoke, knocking me out of my train of thought. "Yes, love, of course."

My eyes popped back to meet his. _Right…it wasn't the time Bella…_

I couldn't meet his worried gaze any longer. I turned my head and looked straight up towards the ceiling. I took a deep breath.

"How many…" I unnecessarily took a gulp "…people…_saw my ass_?" I ended the sentence quickly, in a rush to get the most embarrassing part over with.

The silence may have only lasted a couple of seconds but it felt like an eternity. I closed my eyes, bracing for the horrendous answer.

Edward started to laugh and continues to laugh. I tentatively opened my eyes to glimpse at him and he had his head buried in the bed. _Did he think that would muffle his laughter?_

I started to panic. "Oh my God! It's worse than I thought, isn't it? Was it really that many!?"

Again I threw my arms over my face and groaned.

I felt him pull my arms down. I looked up to see his smiling face. His shoulders still shook in silent laughter but I could tell he was doing his best to keep the laughing to a minimal.

"No, my little lamb…" he took a second to laugh again "…no one saw your ass or any other part of you."

His mouth turned up into a half grin and his eyes darkened some more.

"How could they not? What I remember….besides the blissful euphoria….was starting in the conference room and ending here. I don't remember any part of last night involving redressing."

If it were possible, his smirk grew even more. "Blissful euphoria, huh? Bella…love, do you mind subtly repeating that near Emmett. I have a few decades of teasing to make up for."

My eyes widened. "Edward…" I said, pleadingly.

He lifted the sheet from me and moved himself so he was hovering over my body. He bent down and kissed under my ear. He let his mouth linger next to my ear and whispered, "Don't worry love. I made sure no one was around to see you."

My eyelids fluttered. _For the love of God, just whispering that made me want him, right here, right now. With the way I was acting, you would think I was in heat or something…_

He picked his body back up and smirked down at me. My eyebrow lifted, still confused, I wanted him to elaborate. We were getting better at our silent conversations. I hoped that soon there would be no need for him to read my mind that he would just be able to look at me and tell what I'm thinking.

Shifting his weight to one arm he brought the other hand up to him temple and gave it a slight tap.

"Built in radar," he stated, smugly.

_Thank heavens…umm, thank hell….what w_as _the proper place for vampires to thank again? _

He lowered his body again and placed a kiss on the other side of my neck.

"No one and I mean _no one_, will ever look at what's mine…touch what is _mine_…have what is _mine_!" Edward exclaimed, slightly biting down on my neck. The act just heightened what I was already feeling. I loved it when Edward got all possessive and he knew it.

He raised his head to linger right over mine. I could see the familiar dark orbs, mine most definitely mirroring his.

He moved quickly, sucking and nipping at my neck.

"Edward…don't we need to…" I was trying to get my thoughts together, Edward was making that very difficult "…get going. Something about…training…you and a….meeting?"

He moved to the other side of my neck. "Oh, I think we have a little more time. Someone apparently needs a reminder of who they belong to…"

He bit down on my neck again.

"Mine," he said, huskily.

His right hand moved down to my breast and grabbed it roughly.

"Mmmm, I do believe these are most definitely mine."

He trailed kisses down my stomach. My back arched in response. His hand roamed down my body, he reached between my legs.

"And _this…_" his fingers remaining at my entrance, it seemed like his favorite pastime was teasing me. I glanced down at him and noticed his smile change, I knew he was about to enter--

_BANG…BANG…BANG…_

I froze, as did Edward. He stared off into space. I couldn't tell who it was through the heavy door since they weren't saying anything. Edward must have been reading their mind.

He let out a breath and groaned, letting his head fall onto my stomach.

_No…NO! We can't stop. He got me all worked up and he is going to finishing this!_

"Go away," Edward growled under his breath.

"Sorry Eddie. You're late and Carlisle sent me to get you!" Emmett's voice bellowed out. Emmett seemed far too happy about his interruption.

_Note to self: destroy Emmett Cullen…._

"I'll meet you there in less than five minutes," Edward stated, still speaking into my stomach.

"No can do. Carlisle said to drag you out of there if you disagree. I'll give you…oh, I don't know…60 seconds…starting now!" Emmett declared, and then I was almost certain I heard him humming the _Jeopardy _tune under his breath. _How does he even know about that show?_

My eyes widened and I grasped Edward's hair, lifting his head up so I could see him. "Is he serious?"

"Unfortunately…" he growled out, annoyed. _Well…join the club buddy…_

In a flash, his body was off mine and I let out a displeasing groan. He was zipping around the room putting on his clothes that were thrown about.

_No…come back with those talented hands…_

"30 seconds!" Emmett hollered again through the door.

_If you don't get up, someone other than Edward will see your ass!_

I rolled my eyes. I liked it better when Inner Bella was immature than a know-it-all. I quickly hopped out of bed.

_Jasper and Emmett must have joined forces to use their evil cock-blocking abilities against me. That can be the only reasonable explanation. _

I quickly threw on my clothes. When I turned around to face Edward, his lips immediately met mine. I reluctantly pulled away when I heard Emmett speak again.

"Alright…I'm coming in. I want all your parts hidden from sight."

I grabbed the sides of Edward's face with both of my hands. "Edward, do you mind beating Emmett to death…again. I have a few decades worth of unrelieved…tension to make him pay for."

Edward chuckled. The door swung abruptly open. The door hit the wall with a loud bang. He walked into the room with one arm covering his eyes and the other one swinging around looking for something to grab a hold of. I rolled my eyes. Carlisle was right; Emmett always did seem to make a theatrical entrance.

He walked forward, continuing to swing his arm around erratically.

"I hope that you both are decent. If one of you are not…I'll have to scratch my eyes out. If the other is not, Rosie is going to scratch my eyes out."

I raised my eyebrow at his antics. Edward's jaw tightened while his fists clenched tightly together. Emmett continued walking forward, his hand coming in contact with Edward's face.

"Why Bella…what soft skin you have..." Emmett said, teasingly.

Edward growled, grasping his hand and pushing it off his face.

Emmett laughed as he lowered his other hand from his eyes. I, unsuccessfully, tried to hold in giggles.

"Ok…chop-chop!" Emmett exclaimed, clapping his hands together. He walked behind us and began to push us out the door.

"Emmett, I do believe we can walk ourselves, but you won't soon if you continue to touch me!" Edward sneered.

Emmett let go and just snickered.

"I have to drop Bella off in the training room first, she doesn't know where it is," Edward stated.

"They are already training?" Emmett questioned, in a somewhat serious tone.

"Yes. Carlisle thinks it is a good idea with all the potential threats."

"Does that mean--"

"Yes."

"Does she know--"

"No."

"Don't you think you should tell--"

Edward sighed. "I was just about to."

Emmett looked from Edward, to me and then back to Edward."

He looked uncomfortable. He brought his hand to the back to his neck and tentatively gave it a squeeze. "Ok then…well, if that's the case then, I'll just meet you in Carlisle's office. Uh, bye!"

I stopped and crossed my arms over my chest. "Edward, out of all the times that you 'secret talked'…" I rose my hands to do air quotes "…that conversation, by far, was the worst example of it."

"Sorry love." He rubbed his hands up and down my arms.

I just growled at him. There was _no way_ he was getting out of this. He will talk. I didn't care if he used all of his sexiness power. Inner Bella also crossed her arms angrily and nodded in agreement.

"Bella…it's not _that _big of deal. Alice just thought that it would be important to tell you since you will be spending time with her…just so you're prepared. It's nothing _bad. _I don't want you thinking the worse."

My eyes widened. _Too late…_

_Not a big deal….Alice thought it was important enough to tell me….spending time with HER? Who is this HER!?He claims it's nothing bad…it obviously must be since he said it. _

I, obviously, was thinking the worse. Inner Bella was pacing back and forth, trying to figure out which one of the 328 scenarios that I came up with made the most sense.

I kept my face frozen. I needed Edward to continue, if he knew what was going through my head, he may not have continued. So my head was a chaotic mess, but my face only showed a slight bit of shock. I just needed to keep that up.

"I don't know if you remember this, since you were human when I told you, but…when we were in the woods, right before I turned you…I mentioned that Carlisle had two brides before finding Esme."

He paused, waiting for me to respond. _Don't speak….it will give the crazy away…._

I slowly lifted my head up and down once.

"Well, I don't know if I mentioned this…" Inner Bella was sounding the alarms off, red flashing alarms in my head.

"Well, the first wife is gone…destroyed, not even worth mentioning. The second wife is still alive. He was with her when he found Esme. Since Esme was his true mate, then technically, there was no need for the second wife anymore. I kind of thought she would leave or maybe get destroyed…" he trailed off, letting out a small laugh.

"However, she still is here. She's the one training you," he stated.

I raised an eyebrow. _Was that all? What is the big deal? Is this some vampire ex-thing I should know about? Should I give her some evil glare due to her being an ex?_

"You're probably wondering why I need to tell you this now…." he paused for a second "…it's just that she is quite….promiscuous? I guess that is right word. Even when she was Carlisle's mate she made her intentions clear. She wanted some sort of a sexual relationship between her and me. Carlisle wasn't one to care, that's why she didn't try to hide it in any way…but I made my thoughts and feelings on that subject apparent to her."

Edward paused again, but only slightly before continuing. "I found, and still find her repulsive and tactless. There's nothing for you to worry about. Alice just wanted me to mention it because Tanya doesn't keep her thoughts censored and she would have probably brought me up in some form or another…I just didn't want you to be caught off guard or think this worse. Plus, you being a newborn....Alice thought I should mention it, so you don't do anything rash."

I won't lie. I pretty much tuned out everything after he said the whore's name.

_Tanya? Who has the fucking name Tanya?? Oh, I know. Someone whose head was going to be unattached from their body! She wanted a relationship with Edward? She came on to him when she was still with Carlisle? Carlisle didn't care? _

"Bella? Bella? Are you ok?" Edward said with a worried tone.

"There you guys are!" I heard a voice speak. I couldn't even turn to see who it was.

Edward not letting go of my arms peaked over my shoulder to look at the guest who arrived.

"Hello Kate. I'll bring Bella down in one second we are discussing something." He released one hand briefly to run it through his hair.

_Kate….not Tanya. OK, no need to kill just yet. _

"Sorry Edward. We need to start, Carlisle's orders. Plus he told me he needs you in his office anyways. You know how impatient he gets."

I felt my body being led down the hall. We only walked for about a minute before she led me through a door. I heard her close the doors behind me and my gaze went over to Jasper. He seemed very uncomfortable. He had two female vampires in close proximity to him. He looked up to see me and let out a breath of relief. He sped over to me quickly.

"Oh thank God you here Bella!" He smiled big until he saw my expression or when probably felt my emotions….who knew at that point.

He grabbed both of my shoulders. "Bella, what's wrong?" He stopped briefly to gage my reaction. "What did Edward do? Do you need me to beat him up, because I think I can easily do it."

He reached under my chin and brought my gaze up to his face. "Hey, if you don't want me to touch him, just one look from this empath will have him crying on the floor like a little baby." He laughed and smirked a little.

This wasn't good. I wasn't in the best of moods. I was sexually frustrated since Emmett decided to interrupt us earlier. It was the first time I was away from Edward since I was changed into a vampire, so my chest was aching like it had never before. Oh, and I just found out that some vampire wanted _my _Edward and they just happened to be in the very same room I was.

"Hello Bella."

A female voice called out from around Jasper. He stepped to the side so, lucky me, could get a full view of who was speaking. She sauntered up to me, wearing too-tight pants and a barely-there shirt. She slowly looked down my body then back up to my face, as if she was sizing me up.

When she met me gaze again, her mouth slowly lifted into a smug grin.

"I'm Tanya. I have heard so much--" she stopped herself, tilted her to the side "…actually, very little about you."

Inner Bella was sharpening her axe. _I can get away with killing her, right? _

I smiled back. _Maybe there would be some perks to training with her. I was just a newborn. I couldn't be blamed for my actions. Accidents do happen…_

_

* * *

  
_

**I know, Edward could have done that a better way. He is new to the whole relationship thing. So he avoided the problem until the very last possible minute...that always works, right? lol That has definitely happened to me before. Someone trying to tell me something, they end up prolonging it, which just makes it worse, and in the mean time, my mind is thinking of all the worst case scenarios.**

**I know some were hoping for the training to begin, but this chapter got to the 12****th**** page and if I was going to post it tonight then it had to stop here. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Hostility

**Hey everyone! First off, I am very sorry that it took forever to get this out. I had graduation, finals, etc. **

**Annnd this chapter was very hard to write, I don't know if it was just because I haven't written from this Bella's POV in a while….been writing crazy geeky BPOV instead of this crazy snarky BPOV. If you haven't checked out my new story, you should!...**

**This chapter took over two weeks to finish it and I **_**still **_**don't know if I am completely happy with it. But I wanted to get this out before I went on my Vegas trip. (first vacation I have been on in years. yay! Lol)**

**Ok, so I responded to some of your reviews at the bottom.**

**Also, since it has been so long I had Edward recap a little in the beginning.**

**Enjoy…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**Edward POV**

I ran my hand through my hair as I walked towards the conference room. The discussion hadn't gone _exactly _the way I wanted it to. Personally, I didn't see what the big deal was. I found Tanya obnoxious and appalling. Her past attempts at forming a sexual relationship with me were nullified before they even progressed. I didn't even think it was necessary to mention this to Bella but Alice kept on assisting it was imperative…and by assisting, I mean she continued, without stop, to scream it at me through her thoughts.

I listened to Alice of course. She was one of the few individuals that I could count on and usually she gave sound advice. I scoffed. Usually was the right word to use. Nothing good came out of me telling Bella! I couldn't even tell what she was thinking. Kate had to come and whisk her away! First Emmett felt the need to impede me from my time with Bella, and then Carlisle had to send Kate as well.

I brought my hands to my hair and forcefully gripped it. Was it so much trouble to have one moment of peace?

I groaned and shook my head. The second I was turned and brought into this dark world, peace was never something that could be bothered with or thought about. I knew what to expect and accepted my new existence.

That was until Bella came into my life. Right then and there, the idea of being at peace didn't seem so far-fetched. Never had I felt so complete, so…content. I should have known it would be short-lived. We hadn't even been back a full day, when nothing but threats and issues were brought down upon us.

First, Randall, a long standing member of our coven had gone missing, and then Victoria _had _to be the one who the Volturi replaced James with. Someone down there must really hate me. Why else would I be forced to endure James? Then, finally when I think I finally can breathe, have his vengeful mate shoved into my life and disrupt my entire being. I didn't want to worry my love, so I tried to downplay Victoria's intensions. She was out for blood; Alice's and mine to be specific. I would have to keep a close eye on her. Of course, there was always the Volturi. Who knew what their plan was. Aro was one of the most cunning creatures I have ever met. He very well could have sent Victoria here with unknown motivates.

If all of this wasn't enough I had to deal with the insufferable Tanya! She was the reason my love was upset. I did _not _understand why Carlisle kept her around. If I had any say in the matter, she would have been a pile of ashes before anyone could have blinked.

The image of Bella's face flashed through my mind, the stunned reaction of hearing about Tanya's past attempts at seducing me. I growled out in frustration. Someone had to pay! I didn't care who. Alice, for telling me it was a good idea to tell Bella. Emmett, for maybe interrupting the last moment of peace Bella and I would share in a while. Carlisle, for insisting the harlot train _my_ Bella, for keeping Tanya around for his own selfish reasons, for looking at _my _Bella as if he wanted to devour her…yes, Carlisle seemed like the obvious choice to punish for this predicament.

With something to focus my anger on, I accelerated towards the conference room ready to release the tension I was holding. Don't get me wrong, I didn't respect someone more than I did Carlisle, but at that moment, the only thing I could focus on were all the negative things that seemed to come out from being back at home.

I was there before I knew it. Apparently, not having the time or patience to open the door, I forcefully kicked it open. A loud crack echoed in the room as it bounced and splintered against the other wall. I stepped into the room to only notice Alice, Rosalie and Emmett. My breathing was out of control as I quickly scanned the room looking for my attended target.

"Where is he? I just _had _to come right _now. _Where is HE?"

I wasn't expecting him to act, so I unable to defend myself when I was quickly pinned up against the wall by Emmett.

"Calm down Edward. Alice said you were going to come in here all hot-headed and that we needed to stop you before you did something….well, stupid."

I growled and trying to push him off me but he had the leverage. He pulled my body forward to shove me back into the wall forcefully.

"Edward…" Alice's voice rang out "…Carlisle will be back any second. I don't know exactly what you feeling but I know whatever it is, is increased severely by the separation from Bella. I know this is the first time your away from your mate for an extended period of time, but you cannot try and rip off Carlisle's head…like I see you doing."

I took a very long deep breath. The way my emotions were acting, it was almost like I was a newborn again. I felt Emmett slowly release me and back away. I felt calm enough to think clearly again. Emmett's thoughts were on the defense, ready to immobilize me again if the need was to arise while Alice's thoughts were of the smug nature.

"Alice!" I hissed out. "You told me everything would be fine if I told her!"

She shook her head back and forth slowly, displaying an innocent look on her face. A growl was building up in my chest, she was anything but innocent!

"Nope, not _exactly_ what I said, dear brother." She cocked her hip out and brought her hand up to her chin, tapping her finger against it. "I do recall I said it would be _better_ if you told her before necessary. There's the fact that you did _not _tell her before necessary. What did you do again? Oh, that's right. Wait to the very last minute to tell her right before she was off to meet her. Honestly, there wasn't much you could have done to make it worse!"

I sunk my head into my hands and groaned. I felt Alice walk over to me and place her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Edward. I'm going to be keeping an eye on them." Her voice changed from pleasant sounding into a sneer. Her thoughts raced on what the two single Denali sisters could be doing in Jasper's presence. She didn't trust them one bit, rightful so.

"No, you will not." Carlisle's voice rang out. He walked in through the other door flanked by Peter and Garrett. "They are in perfectly capable hands and I need your attention focused on what we are discussing. As I said before Mary Alice, I will not tolerate your inability to utilize your power on more appropriate matters. As we discuss each issue, I need you to be able to tell me each and every possible outcome."

He sat down and spoke to Garrett and Peter. "Update me when you find out anything."

They nodded and turned to leave. Carlisle finally lifted his head up and paused when he saw the door. Before he could question why the door that was now in shambles, Emmett piped up.

"It seems like Edward here is trying to out-do my entrances, but I don't know, I give it a 7 out of 10. We will have to debate this later."

Carlisle's thoughts were skeptical, but choose to drop it. I gave Emmett a grateful look and he just grinned in return.

_No problem Edward. _He slapped my shoulder as we walked over to our seats. _But, just in case you're wondering, you will never out-do my entrances. _

"I'm glad _everyone _is finally able to join us," Carlisle said giving me a pointed look. My fist clenched. I hadn't reeled in all my anger yet, and he wasn't helpful. I was more than pleased when Rosalie spoke.

"Aren't we worried that our _guest_ is lurking in the shadows somewhere?"

Carlisle shook his head. "That's why Esme isn't here now. She very much wanted to see all of you, but I needed someone I could trust. I asked her to keep Victoria occupied since we have a lot to discuss."

"They aren't on the grounds. They will be back shortly though," Alice said.

Her thoughts filled with more anger. _Telling me to utilize my power better…I have ONE off day and now I'll never hear the end of it. They rely on my visions far more than they should. _

I tried to ignore the anxious feeling that was building up in my chest and listen to Carlisle ramble on about Randal, the Volturi, and Victoria. I felt Alice squeeze my arm to draw my attention.

_Don't worry Edward. What the worst that could happen? _

My mind raced at the possible answers to the question. She just arched her eyebrow and glared._ Hey, at least be happy that Bella isn't being trained by three male vampires. _

I supposed Alice was right. I knew I would have burned any male that _looked _at my Bella in the wrong way. Alice had more reason to fret, even though I knew Jasper would never do anything to cause Alice harm. Each and every single thought of his was centered on Alice. I would have been more than happy to hurt him if he ever caused Alice any pain but I knew that wasn't the case. I can't say the same for the two single Denali sisters. Alice would not hesitate in destroying them.

Bella's distraught face flashed in my mind again and I internally groaned. Bella _knew_ that I only had eyes for her, and she will be able to see that once she meets insufferable Tanya. No one in the right mind would think that Tanya and I could ever be a possibility, except Tanya and that clearly showed her diminished mental capacity.

It was weird… I felt like I had a little person in my head was telling me that everything would be fine. Well, that was new. Everything would be just fine. Bella and Jasper would continue their training and nothing would go wrong.

But, why did I have a feeling that wasn't the case?

**Bella POV**

Oh, the bitch thought she was _all _that and a bag of chips but news flash, she wasn't!

Inner Bella was too busy coming up with the most painful way to kill a vampire to comment on my ridiculous choice of phrase. I didn't know what to do to cause Tanya pain. Why didn't I ask Edward more questions about vampires!

_Because it's hard to slip in, 'Hey Edward, just wondering…what is that most excruciating way to torture and destroy a vampire? Why am I asking? Oh, you know, just curious. How about them Yankees!'_

"Well, you know me," Kate said and smiled, giving a slight wave.

"And I'm Irina, but some of you already know that," Irina stated looking only at Jasper.

I slowly turned my head and gave him an incredulous look. He was looking at Irina warily and gulped. He turned to me wide-eyed, pleading for my help. I could only assume that Irina was making her intentions known, either through her feelings or actions.

_Sorry, Jasper. I have my own problems to deal with. Irina might be flirting with YOU but she wants MY Edward!_

"Yeah, that's great. Are we going to start fighting now?" I asked forcefully .I didn't want to waste any time on kicking the whore's ass…I mean, learning how to fight…right, that's what I meant.

Tanya gave a condescending laugh. "Oh, no young one, first we are going to focus on your abilities."

Inner Bella, who was limbering up, stopped abruptly. _Would it still look like an accident if I ran up and ripped her heart out? Maybe?_

"Carlisle has already filled me in on your abilities…" she turned to look at me and grinned "…or _lack _of abilities, dare I say."

_Bitch, say what?_

"We will work with Jasper first, since he actually has something to work with," Tanya said, turning back to Jasper. "I was told that you can manipulate and sense other's emotions."

Jasper gave a quick nod, not taking his wary eye off of Irina who was giving her best, 'come-hither' look.

Irina stepped toward Jasper and said, "We also heard you already showed signs of your secondary power." She started to circle him, while running her hand down his arm.

"That is quite the accomplishment for such a young creature. You must be very strong…in more ways than one." He tensed when she stopped behind him, gripping both of his biceps in her hands. "Yes…strong indeed."

Momentary forgetting my worries, a growl built up in my chest, warning the second most hated person in the room to back off. Jasper gave me a pleading look. What did he want me to do? Personally, I would have ripped both of her arms off, but I might not be thinking the _clearest _at the moment.

"My, my…I do forget what newborn tempers are like," Tanya's shrill voice rang out. "Growling at Irina for just _touching_ Jasper? If I didn't know any better Bella, I would say you were jealous. Does Edward know your feelings toward Alice's mate?"

Honestly, I really thought I deserved a medal. Where my mind was at, I'm surprised I didn't attack once I saw her. And to have lasted _this _long, well, call the presses, Isabella Cullen was receiving the 'Patience of the Year Award.'

_No…not yet. Hurting her needs to look like an accident…yes a very painful look-altering, accident…I could be passive-aggressive when it came to my quarreling…but then later…I will be aggressive-aggressive. _Inner Bella smiled, nodding in agreement.

"Oh, Tara…don't be silly, of course I love Jasper. Edward knows that, Jasper _is _my best friend and all. Alice is now like a sister to me and I just really don't think she likes when people touch what's hers." I gave a pleasant smile back at Tanya…or should I say Tara. I held in my laugh, it was time to stay strong!

Jasper nodded in agreement while Irina pouted. That didn't stop her from touching Jasper though; she walked to his side and linked arms with his. Jasper really needed to stop being a gentleman because now he has bitch #2 hanging off him! He just needs to push her the hell off. I knew it wouldn't have looked good for us to be here for a little over two days and start a brawl between members of the coven, but enough was enough!

Tanya just raised an eyebrow, almost as if challenging me and slowly walked over and linked arms with Jasper on the opposite side of Irina.

Inner Bella looked up from her clipboard, readjusting her glasses. _I am sorry to inform you Jasper, but you have a nasty case of whore-itis. All the Penicillin in the world can't help you now._

My anger…which I already thought had reached its maximum….steadily increased. Bruce Banner had _nothing _on me.

"Oh, what am I thinking? You _do _like to touch things that aren't yours, isn't that right Tanya?"

"Hmm, whatever do you mean?" She arched and eyebrow while smirking.

"Oh, so is it your plan to go through all the men in this coven…can't say I'm surprised. First Carlisle, then you threw yourself at Edward, now…you just can't _help_ but throw yourself at Jasper, who has been here _less _than two days! Wait, maybe it will be easier if you tell me who you _haven't _slept with. I'm sure the list will be shorter."

OK…the plan to act cool, calm, and collected just went out the window.

Tanya let go of Jasper, who was looking very confused about the conversation, and walked right up to me. Honestly, the bitch had it coming and I was _more _than happy to give it to her.

I faintly heard Jasper inquire what was going on. Irina just hushed him, saying that we will work it out and that maybe they should _workout_ in the mean time….

I think I heard Kate leaving the room, but I couldn't be sure.

Tanya's scowl fell from her face. She then twisted her mouth into a sadistic smile.

_This can't be good._

"I don't know what you're talking about…oh wait, I remember. After Carlisle found Esme, I _do _remember Edward coming to me…" she looked up briefly, as if contemplating something before returning her glare to me "…he always had a crush on me and he made his intentions _very _clear. I told him that it just didn't seem appropriate. It's not my fault that he is still hung up on this." She motioned her hands down, displaying her body as if she was Vanna White.

Ever since I was changed, I acted more human than vampire. It was because we were in the blissful honeymoon stage and there was no need to become the vicious vampire I knew was deep inside. I had no reason to fight, no reason to go after what wasn't mine. I had Edward and that was all I could ever want.

However, her words changed this, it was the final straw. The cage door fell open and crazy newborn Bella flew out. Tanya didn't have time to prepare herself before I had her body pinned up against the wall.

I snarled at her and grabbed a hold of her left arm. I gave it a quick twist to the left and a loud sound echoed through the room. I almost got the arm completely off before I felt a kick to the stomach. I went flying in the opposite direction, landing on my back. Before I had time to register what was happening, the bitch was on top of me.

I saw her lung to take a bite out of my neck so I lifted my arm up to block her, causing her to bite into my arm. I hissed when she sunk her teeth into my rock hard flesh.

_Fuck…that hurts! Hey…at least we found something that causes a vampire pain. _

I rolled my eyes. Stupid optimistic Inner Bella…

I reached up and grabbed her head to push her off of me. I knew since I was a newborn, I was still slightly stronger and I squeezed her head, hoping to crush her skull. _A girl could dream…_

She growled and jumped off me into a defensive crouch. I mirrored her actions and sprung forward before she had a chance to act. I probably should have watched where I was aiming, because we smashed through the window that Tanya was standing in front of and ended up outside.

Our bodies ended up a tangle mess, rolling on the ground and I just tried to grab anything I could.

_Maybe I could get a chunk of that stupid, probably fake blonde hair out!_

I knew I probably looked ridiculous, but I really didn't have any training in fighting. I would just have to go off what I saw in movies.

We kept clawing at each other. Eventually, I could hear others running up to us. I knew one was Edward since the pain in my chest diminished.

I think I heard my or her shirt being ripped. That made me furious! This was one of my favorite shirts! I couldn't be distracted though! This bitch meant business.

I heard Emmett scream an enthusiastic, "YES!" Then I heard a loud smack…probably Rosalie's doing.

I heard two more sets of feet run up from a different direction. I was curious to who they were and where they were coming from. A quick glance showed an indifferent Victoria and a woman with caramel colored hair, displaying a huge grin. It almost looked like she gave me a nod of approval.

A minute later, a loud and very angry sounding Carlisle screamed, "ENOUGH!"

Tanya froze and I took that very moment to tighten my hands around her head, twisting it off and watching her head fall to the ground. I was fascinated to see how it continued to roll a few feet more than I would have guessed.

_Whoops…didn't realize that meant the fight was over. _I grinned.

_My bad…_

_

* * *

_

**OK…what did you think? Do I still have my groove or did I lose it? Should there be a movie to depict how I got **_**my **_**groove back? lol (Hope you know what movie I'm referring to and don't think I'm crazy…well, more crazy than I normally am…)**

**Hmm, why did it seem Esme was approving of Bella's actions? Why didn't Jasper fight back more against the Denali sisters? He clearly wanted them to back off...could there be another reason that impeded him from acting?**

.

**Also, if you like dark Cullen stories, then I have to recommend **_**Irrevocable**_** by MissKingAtYourService. Heard of it? If not, go read it. lol. Not only does it have a dark Edward, but a dark Jasper and Carlisle too. Her Bella is also a little on the crazy side and then there is evil werewolf Jacob. **

**.  
**

**To answer some reviews…**

**Mew-Mew-Fan08**- Thanks for the review! You will see what happens with the wolves and Angela, but it will be a little bit. At the end of You Belong to Me, it was several weeks later that Jacob got to talk to Jessica to find out what happened and this story picked up right when the Cullens were leaving Forks. But, they will be mentioned soon. Thanks again for reviewing! :)

**vampsrulewolvesdont** – I love Inner Bella too. Just shows how crazy Bella actually is haha. Thanks for the review :)

**fallunder**- Thanks. I don't know…I guess next time the situation calls for it, I'll give it a try. Lol Thanks for the review!

**Nzaxoxpurl****-** Well…everyone is showing up in this story. lol. I even had Randall, a very minor character from Breaking Dawn. At least Bella isn't hating on Alice anymore. I'm glad you're liking Emmett. The short review is fine…not all of them can be long, I guess *sniffle*…haha. Thanks for reviewing! :)

**Everyone else…**The rest of you all mentioned the appending fight with Tanya. I hope it was what you were expecting! Thanks for reviewing!


	6. Divulging

**Hey everyone! I am back from my vacation and here with an update! Yay! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! :) I responded to some of them on the bottom of the page. **

**A couple people have asked about the whole secondary power thing. I don't know if everyone remembers the explanation from the first story but I'll re-tell it now, just in case. **

**Actually, I answered this in the Twilighted forum for "You Belong to Me"…so, I'll take the easy way out and copy and paste. LOL. ** (http : / twilighted . net/forum/viewtopic . php?f=33&t=8961)

**What's up with Jasper's dreams?**  
Every vampire has their own gift or power. (Alice's visions, Edward's mind reading, etc) In this universe, when true mates are together (and only if they are 'true mates') they can share their gift partially with each other...like when Edward said that Rosalie can tap into Emmett's strength and use it for herself, since extra strength is Emmett's gift.

So, Jasper's crazy dreams, were actually interpretations of the future. In his unconscious state, he unknowingly tapped into a bit of Alice's power. (Him meeting Alice before it actually happened and seeing Bella and himself as vampires.) So when he confessed this to Alice, she was shocked that it already started to happen since he was still human.

**If Jasper started developing his gift early, why didn't Bella?**  
She actually did. I just made it less obvious than Jasper's gift. I hinted at it in chapter's 3, 22, 23 and 24.

**Does this mean that Edward and Alice are going to get a secondary gift as well?**  
Yes, eventually.

**So, Jasper could see interpretations of the future and Bella, Edward and Alice's secondary gift haven't really came out yet. **

**Hope this was helpful. Let me know if you have any questions! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**Bella POV**

I didn't care that I felt like a toddler in time out. It was completely worth it.

After the whole decapitating incident, we were told…well, more like ordered…to go to the conference room and wait. Carlisle first apologized to Victoria – about what, I couldn't tell you – and next assisted Irina and Kate in collecting Tanya's head and body. They were going to reattach it or something ridiculous like that, never the less, I didn't care. I was riding a high. It felt good to let go, I would have to do that more often.

Carlisle did sound kind of angry. I briefly wondered how much trouble I would be in. Inner Bella gave me no take on the situation; she was too busy throwing confetti in the air and dancing to the song, "The Hustle."

Well, if she wasn't worried than I wasn't going to be.

Edward was sitting in the chair next to me, softly running his hand up and down my arm. Don't get me wrong, I was still perturbed with him for not telling me about Tanya before. However, I knew I wouldn't stay mad at him. For one, he did seem overly pleased when I tore Tanya to shreds. He had run up, embraced me and whispered that he had fantasized doing that to Tanya for years. Also_, _if he _had_ told me sooner than I may have calmed down by the time I met her and we wouldn't have had an opportunity to bowl with her body parts!

My smile grew and probably could win in a contest against the Cheshire Cat.

I decided it was time to tune back into reality from my blissful happy-place. Inner Bella did as well, giving up trying to dance the hustle. Why she was trying? Anyone's guess was as good as mine.

Jasper sat across the table from me, elbows placed on the surface as his head rested within his hands. Alice seemed to be pacing angrily behind him at a ridiculously fast pace, mumbling to herself.

"That bitch! I _told _Carlisle we couldn't trust her! Them! But, did he listen?" She stopped pacing to stare at Edward, as if waiting for an answer. He opened his mouth to respond but Alice threw up her arms and started ranting again. "No! He didn't!"

She resumed her pacing and in her best "Carlisle voice," started talking. "Mary Alice, you _will _not watch them, you will do as I say. Everything will be fine, blah blah blah."

_Wow…she does a pretty good Carlisle._ Inner Bella nodded in agreement.

Rosalie, who was inspecting her nails, rolled her eyes. "Alice, it isn't _that_ big of a deal."

Alice halted her erratic pacing, turned slowly to look at Rosalie incredulously. Pure fury was showing behind those crazy vampire eyes.

_That's kind of creepy. _If I were still human, Alice could have surely replaced the clown from _It, _as the star of my nightmares.

"Not a big deal? NOT a big deal! Rose, they used their succubus-seducing powers on him! Don't think I don't remember the time you destroyed that vampire Mary who looked at Emmett the 'wrong' way. How can you tell me to calm down? If it wasn't for his empathy powers telling him that what was happening, who knows what they could have done. If I was there—"

Okay, so Alice was really starting to rant now. I looked at Jasper and gave him a look that screamed, "What are you doing? Go deal with your woman!"

Jasper looked hesitant and maybe a little frightened. He looked to the pacing Alice and back to me. I mouthed, "Go!"

He got up and walked toward her. "Alice," he said softly, pulling her into a hug. She stopped her verbal rampage and melted into his embrace.

_Huh, that wasn't so hard. Move over Dr. Phil, Dr. Bella is the new talent in town._

Jasper ushered Alice over to the conference table to sit down. I was about to ask Edward, whether or not we were in any trouble. However, I was unable to.

Emmett brought both hands down on the table, smiled and then leaned back in his chair. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but that was _awesome_! Tanya was all cocky with her fighting technique, thinking she's the shit and that our Bella here couldn't touch a hair on her head...then BAM! Off with her head!"

He laugh and continued, "Best put was when she ripped her shirt – I mean, her head – when she ripped her head off."

Emmett had quickly changed his sentence when synchronized, low growls erupted from Rosalie and Edward.

Before anything else could be said, Carlisle and the woman with caramel hair walked in. I learned after the fight that this was Esme. Carlisle wore a scowl and Esme displayed a very obvious smirk.

With that, I loved her already.

If I was worried about making a good first impression, I wasn't anymore. Esme clearly approved of my actions. She took a seat at the head of the table while Carlisle just stood. He closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long breath.

I grinned. It was bizarre seeing the same attributes with him and my Edward.

"Alright, we need to discuss a few things…" Carlisle said.

Inner Bella started running around a ring, holding a good medal belt high in the air. The crowd was cheering, pictures were being taken, and—

"Tanya is fine by the way," Carlisle stated, giving a pointed look to us all. Inner Bella stopped her victory run, threw the belt off to the side and angrily stepped out of the ring.

All at the same time, the conference room filled with a chorus of uncaring, monotone questions of "concern."

"Oh right, how is she doing?"

"Is she alright?"

"Is she gone?"

Okay…I won't deny it. I asked the last question.

Carlisle just glared at us a little longer and sighed.

"Tanya is fine. She is reassembled now." He looked at me in particular. I just stayed frozen, slightly wary of what will happen. Inner Bella just have leaned back, had an innocent look on her face and "played it cool."

Alice went to talk but Carlisle held up his hand. "Also…I am well aware of the Denali sister's actions. I already questioned Kate about what happened and what I gathered from everyone else; I can easily put together what happened. They will be dealt with."

Edward cleared his throat and leaned forward. Carlisle then held up a hand in his direction. "However, they still will be training Jasper and Bella. They are the most qualified but…" he hesitated before speaking again "…we will make sure that both of you can join your mates when they are trained." He looked back and forth between Edward and Alice. When they remained quiet, he turned to me.

I gulped. _Stay strong, you did nothing wrong. Hold. Your. Ground!_

"Bella..." Carlisle said sternly.

_Yup…I'm dead. So friggin' dead, I think I see the light. _

"It is not acceptable to decapitate valuable members of this coven."

_I'm guessing the scoffs I hear around the room would disagree with you on that one._

"However, under the circumstances, and the fact that you are still a newborn and not fully in control, it is reasonable to excuse this action."

_Don't smile in triumph…don't smile in triumph. _Which was hard to do with Inner Bella doing the victory dance to "Can't touch this" by MC Hammer.

I looked down at the table and nodded.

"I don't even want to _think_ how this makes us look in front of the Volturi! Who knows what Victoria could report back to them. We are already on alert that they might be planning something, and with our actions, it makes us look weak," Carlisle voice started to rise, while my guilt increased.

I hadn't realized that my actions would cause such a backlash for the entire family. If something were to happen, would it have been my entire fault?

Edward squeezed my hand in reassurance, probably knowing where my mind was going. I tentatively looked up to see Esme touch Carlisle's arm and arch an eyebrow.

His tense body relaxed and he sighed. "However, I am reminded that this is a time to celebrate, and what done is done."

Esme seemed happy and leaned back in her chair. She glanced my way and gave me a quick wink, which instantly made me calm down. It was reassuring to know that I wasn't hated.

Carlisle sighed again. "Tonight we are announcing the new additions to the rest of the coven. It would be best if you refrain from any fighting, outbursts, or decapitations…at least until after the celebration." He shook his head and smirked slightly.

_Ah…so he DOES have a sense of humor in there. _

Carlisle looked at Esme who was smiling up at him in approval.

"Now I have to go deal with…everything. I'll leave you to catch up." Carlisle turned from Esme and looked at Emmett. "When you get a moment, Peter needs your assistance."

And, as almost as quickly as he came, he was out the door. Wow, he almost didn't seem so scary or….tense, as he usually. did

_Take this down._ Inner Bella whipped her reading glasses and typewriter. _Note to self…whenever I need to talk to Carlisle, make sure Esme is ALWAYS around. _

After Carlisle left, Emmett grinned and screamed out, "Mom!"

She rolled her eyes and laughed, when she was lifted out of her seat into a bear hug.

"It's good to see you too, Emmett. And would you stop calling me Mom; you're older than I am!"

He laughed again and placed her on her feet. "I know, but it's always funny seeing your reaction."

Esme just arched an eyebrow and glared.

Emmett grinned and pointed. "See! Right there. Love it! You heard Pops, got to catch up with Peter. Catch you later, _Mom_!"

Rosalie quickly greeted Esme with a hug and followed Emmett out the door.

Esme turned back to face Alice and Jasper, who were the closest to her. After hugging Alice, she wasted no time turning to hug Jasper. At first Jasper didn't know how to react, but then hesitantly wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so glad Alice found her mate," She let go and cupped Jasper's cheek with her hand. "I can already tell how perfect you are for each other. It seems like you will be able to…balance her out. She tends to get overly excited sometimes."

"Sometimes, excitement is a good thing," Alice exclaimed.

Jasper just chuckled in response.

I looked down at the ground. I started to shuffle my feet around. I thought I was done with these human mannerisms, but I supposed some things would never change.

I was nervous. I didn't understand why. This woman already saw me, in half-ripped clothes, tearing off her mate's ex's head. However, talking to her was nerve-wracking? Sometimes _I_ didn't even understand my thought process.

I felt Edward squeeze my hand and bring his lips right up next to my ear. "You okay, love?"

Still looking at the floor, I nodded, but I knew he wouldn't buy it.

Chuckling he whispered in my ear, "You'll do fine."

I looked up to see him glancing down at me. With that look, I would have believed it if he told me pigs flew and the Wicked Witch of the West was real. Wait, there _were_ vampires, were there witches?

"Bella," said a soft voice, breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Esme standing in front of me.

_Wait, where did Alice and Jasper go? Were they already done talking? _

I knew what to prepare for. She came closer and pulled me into a hug.

"I am so glad you are here. Edward has been without a mate for so long. I am overjoyed that you have finally come into our lives." She pulled away and smiled at me. "Ever since Alice had that first vision of Jasper and you, we have been on pins and needles waiting for your arrival."

I didn't know what to say to that. For different reasons than Carlisle, she intimidated the hell out of me. Edward always spoke so highly about her. She had only been with the coven a short amount of time, but Edward described her as the glue that held the entire thing together. And even though Emmett was joking, she did act as the mother figure of the coven, due to her being overprotective and nurturing ways.

However, Edward did make it clear, even though she could be perceived as motherly; she was anything but, to those outside her coven.

She continued to look at me, and my nervousness started to increase.

_Say something!_ Inner Bella grabbed a hold of me. _Pull yourself together!_

"Thank you. I am happy to be here," I said, finally.

Esme smiled and pulled Edward into an embrace.

"Glad you are finally home," Esme stated.

"It's wonderful to see you too, Esme."

Before pulling away, knowing full well that I could hear her, Esme whispered to Edward, "She's wonderful."

"I know," Edward responded, smiling.

"Now what is wrong? Don't tell me it's nothing, because it is as clear as day that something is bothering you."

Edward chuckled, loudly. "I couldn't ever get anything past you."

"Is this because Victoria and the Volturi?"

Reading the answer on his face, she turned to me and smiled. "Edward was always the worrier of the coven."

Edward huffed and mumbled, "Hardly."

"Yes, you are and I am telling you to stop. You finally have your mate by your side. Victoria is being watched and we are prepared for any action the Volturi might take…if they even dare to in the first place," Esme stated, in a 'don't-disagree-with-me' tone.

She did sound reassuring and it made _me _feel better.

Esme grasped both of his upper arms with her hands and looked him right in the eye. "There's no need to worry. There isn't anything we aren't prepared for."

**Jake POV**

"Bring him over here….now!"

The scent of the bloodsucker lingered in the air. I felt on edge. I was just itching to take him down right then and there.

I _knew_ with this vampire showing up so close to Forks, just weeks after the others did, that somehow it was connected. Hell, I felt lucky today, maybe it was actually one of the vampires that were there.

My head swarmed with ideas. If it was the one that took _her…_boy, did I have plans for him.

He was pulled into the clearing by Paul and Quil. They were in their human forms, but I wasn't worried for their safety – not that I would be anyways – but the vampire was currently arm-less and his jaw was hinged from his face. So, to say he wasn't that much of a threat would have been an understatement.

I also stood in my human form, while the rest of the pack stood around me, as wolves, ready to strike if need be. I almost felt…excitement, but it was hard to tell over the pure rage I felt toward these abominations known as vampires.

The guys, _my _pack, have been utterly _useless_ in finding anything about the vampires that were in Forks.

The only thing that one of them found was, yet again…another fucking imprint. Great for them, not so great for yours truly; I wanted their 100% loyalty. I wanted them to follow orders without a second thought or worry passing through their pea-sized brains. With these ridiculous imprints, not only do they worry about them, but themselves more…for the sake of these imprints!

The new imprint was, apparently, friends with Bella. I surely don't remember her when I was dating Bella, but come to think of it; I don't remember any friends of hers, excluding that Jasper fucker. Bella claimed that she and Jasper was just "best friends." I scoffed at the idea. She thought she could lie to me. What kind of guy would just be friends with a girl?

The new imprint, Angela, hadn't given me any information that insufferable girl from the psych ward had. She was plain useless!

But finally, my day looked up. Here came a parasite…or what was left of the parasite…and he was going to give me the information that I wanted!

He was shoved down on his knees in front of me. Paul and Quil kept one of their hands on each of the vampire's shoulders, holding him down. I couldn't help but form a huge grin on my face.

"Oh, hello. I don't think I properly introduced myself when we were chasing you down and ripping your body to shreds," I stated in an overly pleasant tone. What could I say? I was in a good mood for a change.

"I'm Jacob Black, and these are…" I motioned to the others "…well, they are not important. And you are?"

He mumbled something incoherently. "Oh, silly me." I dramatically brought my palm against my forehead. "I forgot."

I grasped his jaw hard and shoved it back into place. The bloodsucker screamed in agony. I rolled my eyes at the baby.

For some unknown reason he was breathing fast, shallow breaths. As if he had a need to…like he was really in _that _much pain.

"As I was saying…you are?"

"Fuck off," he huffed out.

Sighing, I reached for the back of his head, grasped his hair and pulled it back so he could look me right in the eyes. "And that was an easier question; imagine what will happen when you don't answer a more important question."

He looked back at me fearfully. Without breaking eye contact, I called out, "Sam?"

In his wolf form, Sam walked over to the vampire, bit down on the top of his leg and started to twist the leg clockwise.

I closed my eyes, as I relished in the sound of the vampire screaming in pain. Paul and Quil had to work harder to keep the vampire down as he thrashed around.

"Ra-Randal! Randal!" he started to scream. "My name is Randal. Stop!"

I motioned for Sam to stop. The vampire was gasping for unnecessary breaths.

"See? Wasn't so hard. I guess with a little incentive, you can get anyone to do just about anything."

I lightly smacked him on the side of the face a couple times, to make sure his attention was back on me.

"Okay…Randal. Here's a tougher question. Were you one of the vampires that were in Forks a couple of weeks ago?"

He quickly shook his head.

"Alright, do you _know _the vampires that were in Forks?"

He hesitated, only for a second, but long enough for me to notice, before he shook his head again.

"Tsk, tsk, Randal. I don't take kindly to liars, and I most _definitely_ don't take kindly to disgusting bloodsuckers like you." I leaned in and whispered, "The odds are _not _in your favor."

Leaning back away, I spoke louder. "However, you caught me in a good mood today…well, more like _I_ caught _you_, while I was in a good mood." I laughed loudly. "So…I'll let that last lie slide and take it as a yes." I grasped his head again and moved it up and down, as if he were agreeing with me.

"Now, the direction you just came from, is that where I can find the vampires that _were _in Forks?"

He remained frozen, looking down towards the ground. "Alright, if that is how it's going to be….Sam?"

Sam started to compress his jaw shut over the leech's already mangled leg. It wasn't long before his pathetic screams filled the air.

"Ahhh! He'll kill me though!" Randal screamed.

I scoffed. "And what? Do think I am inviting you over to watch some Monday night football? Maybe have a little BBQ, while we are at it. Or maybe, just maybe, we can finally settle the debate on who is better, brunettes or blondes? Hmmm?"

I grasped the side of his head and started to squeeze. "I'll tell you what I prefer, brunettes. Actually, a specific brunette in particular and your lack of cooperation is keeping me from getting to her and is really starting to _piss_ me off!"

I growled out in rage, "Sam! Again!"

Before Sam could act, the parasite hollered, "Yes! Yes! They are all there! In that direction. Just stop…please stop!"

I forcefully dropped his head and watched it fall limp against his chest.

"Geez, don't need to cry about it. I heard you the first time."

Sam let go of his grasp on the vampire's leg and phased back into human form. I turned around to face the rest of my pack.

"Embry! Jared!" They walked to the front of the pack. "Follow the trail, report back to me when you get as far as you can go. We will catch up with you."

Jared took off running, but Embry lingered…so help me, I knew why. I leaned closer to him and screamed, "Now!"

Finally he took off running and I couldn't help but smirk. _That's right, you obey ME!_

"Jake…" Sam's stupid voice broke me out of my good mood.

"What!"

"You know it's difficult to leave an imprint, especially one that is new. Why must you keep sending Embry on ahead? I'm sure someone else would be happy to volunteer."

"Well, you ask a good question Sam…because I SAID SO! I didn't want or ask for your opinion. I already have to take into account for those damn imprints with every decision I make, because all you pathetic losers can't be too far away from them! Speaking of, call Seth at the hotel and tell them to get everyone ready, we are moving out again…we wouldn't want to leave those precious imprints behind now, would we?"

Now, what was left for me to do? Oh, right. I turned and walked back to the bloodsucker. He was still panting heavily in pain. I bent be knees and lowered myself to become eye level with the creature. I reached over and brought his chin up to look at me.

His eyes widened in panic and pleaded, "Kill me."

I couldn't help but laugh. Normally, I would have been happy to oblige such a request. However that wasn't the case this time.

I slowly shook my head and smiled wide at him. "No, I don't think I will. We aren't done with you yet Randal…" I paused to laugh at him "…not by a long shot."

* * *

**Hmm? What did we think of Jacob? As crazy as we remembered him from the end of YBtM? And we finally hear about Angela again! :) I know some of you wondered what happened to her. **

**And now you know where Randal went! If I remember some of you guessed right, with it being the wolves. I know others, wondered if Bella was inadvertently blocking Alice's power or maybe Alice was just having some trouble. **

**.  
**

**MarianneNorthmanCullen**** made wonderful outfits for all the girls in the last chapter. If you want to check them out, here are the links:**

www . polyvore . com/girls_watch/ set?id=19443231

www . polyvore . com/fight/ set?id=19441544

.

**To answer some reviews:**

**runswitVamps1988**- LOL. Right, if only Jasper did what you suggested. But as Alice said, they were using their succubus-seducing powers on him. Thanks for the review!

**chmcolli**- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you still are enjoying the story. I try and update as often as I can. I think there just might be some B/E alone time coming up. They need a little R & R after all that has happened.

**vampsrulewolvesdont**- I hope the above AN answered your questions. If not, just let me know! Thanks for reviewing. :)

**HopeStreet**- Haha, thanks! Glad to make you giggle. Too bad about your buzz-kill dog though. lol. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for the review! :)

**sonyabrady1971**- I love writing the Inner Bella talk. I find it funny that Bella doesn't even question how crazy it seems. Haha. Thanks for the review!

**Nzaxoxpurl**- lol neither am I. That's why I love Wikipedia. If I forget how to spell a name or who was a part of what coven, I just go there. Haha. Thanks for the awesome review. :)

**bbonin**- I know…I kind of want him to, but I don't know if it will happen…maybe eventually…lol

**miss. steer**- haha, thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for the review!

**BellaCullen9999**- Thanks! :) I'm glad you liked ass-kicking Bella! Sorry about the lemon, but maybe in the future. Lol, I'm glad someone else liked Emmett's line in the chapter. :)

**Jasper-replaces-edward**- Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed angry Bella!


	7. Presage

**Hey everyone! Honestly, I'm a little reluctant to post this chapter. I don't know how I feel about it, but looking it over, I didn't really know what to add…so, here it is! lol**

**Well , first off, I have to ask. Where are all you guys coming from? Lol Not that it's a problem, I'm not **_**that**_** crazy to complain about too many people reading my story, but over the last week, BAM…I received a lot of notifications saying people added this to their favorites/alerts. Again, I have no problem with this, haha…just curious is all. Did you hear about it or jut stumbled across it? **

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! A lot of you agreed, Jacob is a **_**whole**_** bunch of crazy wrapped up in a lot of psychosis, tied with a demented bow of insanity. lol Poor Randall…**

**Enjoy…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**Bella POV**

Edward moved his hand lower on my back then up to my neck. His finger tips were grazing across my skin, ever so slightly. It was hard not to react.

I guess it was easy for him to do this since most of my back was exposed in this stupid dress. Don't get me wrong, the dress was beautiful, but it was ridiculous that we had to wear one. When I found out this whole "reveal the new members of the coven" was a formal event, I may have refused not to go, claiming I felt sick…

"Yeah…" I said, clutching my stomach. "I think it was something I ate."

Edward arched his eyebrow at me.

"Oh, you know what," I stated and snapped my finger before pointing it at him. "It must have been the Italian we ate. I never had it before and I don't think it's settling well in my stomach."

I groaned again, while bending over. I peaked up to see if he was buying any of it.

Edward walked over to me, grasped my shoulders and pulled me up into a standing position. "Bella…love, vampires can't get sick."

Little did he know! My nerves alone were making me want to throw up.

He smiled and brought his lips up next to mine, not having them touch, but just close enough to drive me wild. "But, nice try though." He chuckled and stepped back.

I groaned out in frustration. "Why does it have to be a big deal? Can't we just meet people individually as time goes on…or send them some sort of telegram? That seems far less nerve-racking. We could even spice it up a bit, a singing telegram. Oh, _or _we could send them nice gift baskets, full of exotic blood samples and…what else do vampires like?"

Edward chuckled. "Sorry love, this celebration is a "need to attend" type of thing. Is it so much I want to announce to everyone that you are mine?" His palm cupped my cheek and he moved his thumb over my lips. "I'm elated that I am able to say you are mine, that you belong to me. I want to share this wonderful occasion with everyone else. I've been alone for such a long time, and now that I have finally found you, I want to celebrate it with my coven."

Smiling, he leaned in closer and whispered, "Also, for an added bonus. I can make it worth your while."

He kissed me with so much force, it almost knocked me off my feet. I grabbed a chunk of his hair and pulled him close to me. Abruptly, he pulled away, but not before biting down on my lower lip.

Well, when he used his charm like that, how could I say no?

I reluctantly agreed, but not before scowling and crossing my arms.

I never said I was the most mature vampire.

Edward gave me a quick kiss. "All right, I'll leave you to get ready. I'm officially being kicked out by Alice."

Edward left as Alice marched in the room with a smile on her face. "Here Bella!" She threw a dress into my arms. "This dress looks wonderful on you! Edward is going to love it."

Alice moved her eyebrows up and down suggestively, before nudging me with her elbow. I rolled my eyes at her.

_She has been hanging out with Emmett far too long._

"Quit your moping and get ready Bella." Alice clapped her hands together. "Chop, Chop!"

Reluctantly, I proceeded to get ready. I hated events such as these. I felt like a pampered poodle at one of those dog shows, on display for everyone to gawk at. Having to look and act a certain way, when I didn't know exactly what that way was.

Inner Bella couldn't be more pleased with all the attention. She stood in front of a long mirror clutching dresses by their hangers and holding it up to her body, trying to decide which one looks best with her features.

Slowly, I made my way back to Alice. She just smiled wide and gave me an approving nod, while I just felt uncomfortable. The dress was fine, it covered all the parts it was supposed to and it wasn't too revealing. I just wasn't used to dressing up.

"My work here is done!" she said, happily. "I'm going to go find Edward and help him with his suit. See you later Bella!"

_Well, I think the suit he was wearing yesterday was perfect…his birthday suit that is…_

I giggled, and then rolled my eyes. Inner Bella was not a very good influence on me.

A little while later Edward returned. He looked amazing and I thought of the many ways I could get him out of that suit and back into _my_ favorite suit of his. I think Edward sensed my noncompliance in attending the celebration. He acted fast and started to pull me along with him. He continued to touch my back and arms and…well, everywhere. I was completely lost in the sensation that he was causing. That is how we ended up where we were…wait, where were we?

I tore myself from the haze that Edward made me feel, and noticed we just arrived in the grand hall.

_That sneaky bastard!_

Edward chuckled at me and moved to close my mouth that fallen open.

_Hell, if Edward wasn't a vampire, he would have been a very useful tool for the CIA. He can make anyone, do anything! _

He led me over to the rest of the Cullen's. I did my best not to look at all of the vampires in the room, trying to ignore the fact that all eyes were on me.

Jasper smiled and pulled me into a hug. "You look amazing, Bella."

"Thanks," I muttered. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Edward looped his arm around my waist and pulled me to his body. He was looking around the room and scowling.

I touched his cheek to get his attention and looked at him in confusion.

He sighed and his face fell. "I'm fine. It's just…I'm not liking some of the thoughts I am hearing."

"What, are they bad?"

He chuckled softly and ran his hands through his hair. "Let's just say, I don't like some of the things they are thinking about you."

My face fell and I stepped back. "They don't like me already?"

"What? No!" he groaned. "They like you a little too much…if you know what I mean."

"What? What do—oh…" If I could still blush, I probably would have. It was slightly embarrassing. However, Inner Bella was having a field-day with that comment. She looked smug and causally brushed off each of her shoulders.

"Thank you for all coming," Carlisle's voice rang out. I hadn't even noticed his and Esme's arrival.

Everyone grew silent and turned to face the head honcho himself.

"Some of you may have already known about, or had the pleasure in meeting the new additions to our coven."

I was worried that some would look my way, but it seemed that everyone was too enraptured by Carlisle's speech.

"Edward and Alice have been with us for quite a long time. Some may have even questioned why they choose to wait and not settled earlier…"

_Hmm, who are these some and how bad do they want their asses to be kicked?_ Inner Bella agreed, before slipping on a pair of brass knuckles.

"…however, after meeting these two, I am grateful that they were patient and waited to find the right mates."

Esme turned toward him and smiled. "It's nice to know some Cullen's can be."

Everyone laughed and Carlisle turned to Esme and smiled, pulling her closer to him.

After laughing a little himself, he turned back towards the rest of the room. "I'm pleased to announce the latest two additions to our coven, Bella and Jasper."

Everyone turned toward us and clapped. I did my absolute best not to run and hide, while Inner Bella smiled wide, pumped up her arms, egging the crowd on.

I had to roll my eyes. Some people just liked being the center of attention.

The crowd went back to talking amongst themselves. I felt Edward pull me close to him.

He brought his lips to my ear and whispered. "So…what it as bad as you imagined it?"

"Well, no. I guess not."

_Told you._

**Jasper POV**

I couldn't be happier. This just felt so…right. It was like Bella and I were meant to be here. I knew she felt the same way. Happiness was radiating from her constantly, even when she was as nervous as she was now.

Briefly, I looked away from my Alice towards Bella. Edward was whispering something in Bella's ear and pulled her closer to him.

I had started to tolerate Edward, whatever issues we had in the past seemed to be just that, in the past. I may not have thought he was the best thing for Bella, but clearly I was wrong. I had seen Bella start off as a shy small-town girl who stayed with that asshole Mike, even though she couldn't stand him most of the time. I had seen Bella put up with the Jessica and Lauren when they constantly put her down. I had to witness Tyler and Eric make constant plays for Bella, and instead of telling them to go to hell; she just politely declined and would hope the problem would go away on its own.

Now, the new and improved Bella stood across from me and I couldn't help but smile. She was with something that she loved and that truly loved her back. I can't argue with that fact, since I can feel what Edward feels.

Watching Bella stand up against Tanya was like a mother dear watching its baby take their first couple of steps, I couldn't have been more proud.

I felt horrible that I couldn't do anything to help her. It took all my strength not to give into the Denali sisters. I'm thankful for my power, because if I wasn't aware of the lustful emotions they sent my way, I may have given into their power.

Thankfully, Alice had warned be about their gifts, but I still felt horrible that I was unable to break their hold entirely.

Bella laughed at something Edward said, and she entwined her fingers with his. Like I said, I'm happy for Bella and I could see why Edward was good for her, but I'm not going to go run out and bound with the guy, or even talk to him that much. Adjusting to not hating the guy may take some time.

I felt a hand glide across my arm. I turned and looked down at Alice. Just seeing the perfection of her made my heart sore, and I would never get tired of it.

"What has a smile on your face?" she inquired.

"Hmm, I'll give you three guesses." I bent down and kissed the side of her neck.

She sighed in content. "Did your favorite team win the big game?"

Chuckling, I moved over to the other side of her neck. "Nope."

Alice ran her fingers through my hair. "Did you enjoy the Carlisle's speech?"

I shook my head and brought my lips up to hers. "Guess again."

We kissed deeply and she pulled away. "I got it! You beat Emmett at something."

Ignoring the scoff I heard from across the room. I growled, placed my hands on her lower back and pulled her closer.

She giggled and grasped my shirt and pulled me into a kiss.

I broke the kiss and rested my forehead against hers. "Only you can make me as happy as this, us…together, for eternity."

She nodded while gazing into my eyes intently. "Us, together forever…I like the sound of that." She smiled and pulled me into a kiss while my mind raced with the possibilities of what our future might contain.

A sudden jolt flashed through my head. It didn't really hurt, but, nevertheless, I was aware that it happened. I tensed in our embrace, unable to kiss Alice back.

All of a sudden, I wasn't in the room with Alice anymore. I couldn't even feel her presence anymore. It was as if I was yanked out of existence. I couldn't tell if I was moving, I couldn't tell what was happening. Then, as quickly as I was aware that something was wrong, a series of events flashed through my mind.

…_._

_Alice and I were walking down the corridor. All of a sudden, she stopped, her eyes glazing over._

"_Alice, what is it?"_

_Her head whipped around to face me._

"_Seems like we have a visitor," she stated, glumly. _

_I nodded at her, apparently knowing who she was speaking of._

_We reached the front hall, joining the rest of the family, just in time to see an unknown male vampire hand Carlisle a letter. _

"_Thank you," Carlisle said. The vampire nodded his head in return, before turning around and making his exit. _

_After reading the parchment, Carlisle turned to Edward. "You were right, Edward. It seems as though we are requested to host the gathering this time around."_

…

"_Jasper! Jasper! I can't find him. You NEED to help me find him!" Bella ran up into my arms, both anger and grief clearly written on her face._

"_Who, Bella? What's wrong?"_

"_Edward. He's gone," she whispered and collapsed into my arms._

…_.._

_I crouched low, my body coiled, ready to spring at a moment's notice. _

_My gaze stayed forward, not prepared at all to take my eyes away from the mystery threat. _

_My lips curled back, baring my teeth._

_I couldn't quite make out what they did next, but I must not have liked it because an animalistic growl, full of emotions erupted from my throat. _

"_I don't care if it's the last thing I do. You are going to DIE!" Then I sprung forward._

…_.._

"_Carlisle, it is so wonderful to see you." The dark-haired vampire stated with an eerie smile. He glanced around the room, as if studying as all individually. "As well as the rest of your coven…which seems to have grown significantly since our last encounter."_

_Carlisle nodded, eyeing the group of vampires that stood across from us. "Nice to see you as well, old friend."_

"_My coven and I are thankful that you have allowed us to stay here. I can't express our gratitude enough."_

"_No need. We are happy to have you here."_

_The other vampire waved his hand nonchalantly, "Nevertheless, we are grateful. I'm sure this will be a visit we will never forget." _

_The side of his lip curled up and my body tensed at whatever strong emotion he was feeling at that particular moment._

…

"Jasper! Jasper!"

I quickly came back to reality to feel my beloved grasping my shirt, trying to knock me back into consciousness.

It took me a couple seconds longer to be able to move my limbs again. I blinked a few times and looked down at Alice. She smiled wide, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Jasper, thank God! What happened?"

I couldn't answer her right away. I didn't quite understand what happened, but at the same time I did. It reminded me of the dreams I once had, in which I later found out were of the future. However, this was different; the things I just witnessed weren't fuzzy interpretations of the future. No, they were crystal clear premonitions.

I pulled Alice into a tight hug. She didn't question why, probably sensing that I needed it.

My mind raced about what I saw. Those were clearly four separate occurrences.

_What does this mean? What were we set to host? What was going to happen to Edward? Who was I going to fight that I was so set on destroying? And that last one…that vampire. He seemed cordial enough, but I sensed there was more to him. Who was he?_

"Aro."

My head snapped up. Standing in front of Alice and me, clenching and unclenching his fists, was Edward. His teeth were grinding together and I could sense he was trying to keep his temper under control.

Alice turned in Edward's direction, never leaving my embrace. "Aro? What does he have to do with anything?"

My body tensed again in panic. "That was Aro?" If that truly was him that meant he was coming here, and that couldn't be good. Why? What was his plan?

I looked up at Edward for an answer, knowing he was the only one who knew what I was talking about.

"Yes, that was Aro and no, this isn't good."

* * *

**Ah! What do we think? Jasper finally displayed his secondary power and what a way to experience it the first time as a vampire. If that isn't a "Danger, ****Will Robinson!" moment, than I don't know what is. LOL**

**Some may wonder about Bella's power. I'll tell you all now…well, some of it now. Her power is the same from the story. She is a shield, so technically she is displaying her power even though, as of now, no one knows exactly what it is. ****However****, I won't tell you what secondary power she will gain from being mated with Edward. You'll have to figure that out…or just wait until they figure it out…but I have given hints, mostly in YBtM…yup, no I'm rambling. **

___**I know there were some questions asked in the last chapters reviews, and I **__**will**____** answer them soon, I just don't have time right now. lol **_

___**Oh, and MarianneNorthmanCullen made Alice's outfit from last chapter. Here it is if you would like to check it out…which you should. :)**_

http:/www . polyvore . com/alice/set?id=19466424


	8. Author's Note

I do apologize if people had false hope that this was a chapter or if they are like, "What the hell is this story? Can't remember for the life of me."

Some of you may have given up on this story a long time ago so this will mean nothing to you, but I'd figure I'd post this just in case there is someone who wants to see the story continue.

After much thought, I don't think I will be able to finish the sequel "Far From Over" anytime soon, if at all. I have a crazy work schedule that usually involves very little sleep and even less free time. With the little free time I have, I've been trying to finish up Suspicions since it's almost complete and don't know when I will be able to get back to "Far From Over." Even if I do eventually, it seems I lost my muse for the story. I tried to write a chapter recently and, a long story short, it just wasn't happening.

Since people still read both stories, I don't just want to push it aside and forget about it. What I decided was to see if someone wanted to pick up "Far From Over" for adoption. I've seen this done before and think this is the best bet to have the story finished. So, for anyone out there who would like to take over FFO, then send me a message and we'll see if we can work something out. I will be more than willing to help out when I can and will tell whomever my plan/outline for the story if they would like it. I could help proof read (even though, I'm not that wonderful at it), I could help with plot, or you could take it over and I'll just do nothing.

And if no one wants to and I don't get a response, that's fine as well. I just wanted to give someone the option to continue it, if there was still any interest in the story.


End file.
